Give Love a Chance
by Lovable Ninja
Summary: At first, Ally thinks of Austin as a terrible person, but all that ends when they start spending time together. They soon realize that they have feelings for each other, though many things get in the way of their romance. Will their love survive through the all the drama and terrible events?
1. Chapter 1: The Guitar

_Chapter 1: The Guitar_

**Author's Note:** Hello World! Alright so this is my first story, so it probably sucks, but thanks for trying to read it anyway. _**I own nothing in this story except for the story itself. (I don't own Austin and Ally, any characters from the show, stores, restaurants,**_** etc)** Anyway, I appreciate all comments, good, bad, short, long, I'll read them all. I honestly would appreciate bad reviews too, it lets me know what you don't like about my story. Tips would help. Thanks for reading my story. :)

**_{Ally's Pov}_**

As school ended, I walked over to the mall. I looked at some outfits and jewelry on display when something caught my eye. A beautiful locket in the shape of a heart was on display. The locket came with a necklace in the shape of a key. Both jewelry were beautifully detailed with tiny hearts and were pure gold. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the price. It was only $500! I already have $200 saved up, and I could save my $20 allowances per week. "$500 here I come!" I said to myself.

When my phone alarm went off, I went back into reality and rushed to Sonic Boom. My father owns this music store and besides him, I'm the only one who works there.

"There's my Alligator! Ready to start your shift?" my father asked.

"Yup!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'm going to the Accordion Invention. I'll be back in a week, ok. Love you" he said.

"Kay, love you too, dad. Have fun" I replied.

I walked behind the counter and waited for anyone that needed help, then I took a good look at the store. There were guitar picks on the floor, some music scattered along the grand piano, and the instruments started getting dusty. So, I started picking up the guitar picks, organized the piano music, and dusted the trumpets when I heard someone ask for assistance. The girl was about my age with wavy black hair, wearing a casual, orange dress, and a pair of gorgeous blue shoes. She asked to buy the red electric guitar with flames painted on it.

"Excuse me? I'd like to buy this guitar for my boyfriend." she said with an annoyed expression, but wore a smile on her face. Around her neck was the locket I wanted. I couldn't believe it, she bought my necklace!

"Where did you get that beautiful necklace?" I asked

"Oh! I got it at the jewelry store. Isn't it gorgeous! Don't worry they have more in stock if you'd like to buy one." she said, reading my mind.

"That's great! Ok, that will be $850." I replied. She handed me exact change and said thanks on the way out. The girl walked over to a guy with blonde hair, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, which I assumed was her boyfriend.

Although, he just said, "Cool. Thanks for the guitar, babe. I'll add it to my collection"

" What? I just spent $850 and that's all you say?" she yelled.

"Sorry." he replied, "Oh my God! This is exactly what I wanted! How did you know? You're the best girlfriend in the entire world! Thank you so much! Never leave me." he said sarcastically with an annoyed look on his face.

"That's better. That wasn't so hard was it, Austin?" she said with a smirk.

"Whatever, Kira. Let's go grab something to eat." Austin said coolly.

"What a jerk." I said to myself. She spent so much money on him, and that's all he says. She deserves so much better. I hope I never end up with a jerk like him.

**_{Austin's Pov}_**

I waited 30 minutes for Kira to show up. I can't believe she was late, again! Then, she asked me if she could go to the bathroom for a second, but Kira didn't show up in another 30 minutes so I started to look for her. There she was coming out of the dress shop with nothing! I was about to catch up to her when she went inside Sonic Boom, so I decided to wait outside and argue with her, again. I don't even know why I'm dating her. She's bossy, lazy, and always keeps me waiting. It used to be fun, but that was a long time ago. When I saw her walk outside, I see her holding a guitar case and thought she should be forgiven.

"Look Austin! I got you a snazzy new guitar!" Kira said excitedly.

I was so excited until I opened the case. The gesture was sweet, but she always bought me the same exact guitar. I already have five of the same exact guitars that she'd given me. I was a little bumbed out, but I still thanked her for it. After I suggested food Kira said she was gonna head home and kissed me good- bye. Ugh! I'm probably gonna break up with her soon. She's so irritating.

When she left, I decided to go to Sonic Boom to return the guitar cause I didn't need another stupid copy of my favorite instrument. The place was packed and the line was super long, so I decided wait until the line got a little shorter. I looked at the piano, drums, and other instruments until there were only four people in line. When it was my turn, the store was completely empty except for me and the girl who works here. She had long brunette hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. She wore a pink blouse with a blue jacket, black miniskirt, and pink high heels. She was so beautiful, I spaced out for a second.

"Hello, may I help you?" she said with an angelic voice, but had a bad attitude.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Austin, I'd like to return this guitar."I said, losing my cool.

"Why, is there something wrong with it?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no, it's just not my style." I said, gaining my thoughts again.

"Oh well in that case, here's your money and I'll take that guitar." she said annoyed.

"Here you go." I replied, handing her the guitar.

"Have a nice day," she said, "jerk."

"What's your problem?" I asked returning the rudeness, "I don't even know you."

"Sorry, I had a bad day. I didn't mean to put my anger on you." she replied sorry. She looked so cute when she was apologizing. The brunette batted her eyelashes and blushed, and it just melted me. "I'm Ally."

"Well, maybe we can hang out some time. I'll see you around, Ally."I replied politely. I really hope I could see her again. Then I wondered, did she actually think I was a jerk? I hope she doesn't, I really want to spend more time with her. I'll make sure I always stop by Sonic Boom When I'm at the mall.

**_{Ally's Pov}_**

I can't believe that jerk, Austin returned the guitar his girlfriend bought him. He's the worst and I can't believe he had the nerves to talk to me. When he wanted to hang out with me I thought, "Why! Why me! Out of everyone in the world why me?" I tried lying to him about having a bad day, but I don't think he bought it.

I was writing in my leather songbook when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Want some company baby." Dallas said.

"Sure thing sweetie." I replied happily. "Maybe we can to a movie later..." Then, he pecked me on the lips and we started kissing passionately. My hands tangled into his hair and his fingers slowly moved up from my waist. He started pecking my neck, putting his hands on my hips, and pulling me closer.

"And not watch the movie." he said with smile while kissing me more.

"I'd like that, but we don't have to wait or go to the theatre."

"Sounds good to me. Let's head to my place." Dallas said happily.

I put the closed sign on the window and followed my boyfriend to his car. When we got to his house, he carried me inside and we began a make out session on the couch. It was all ruined when Dallas's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he asked without looking at the screen.

"What! Sorry Ally I gotta go." he said hurridly.

"What? Fine, but will I see you tommorow?" I asked as we walked to his car.

"Uh, yeah. Just hurry up. I'm late." Dallas replied rudely.

"For what?" I asked stubbornly.

"That doesn't matter! Let's go!" he blurted out as we sped to my house.

"Bye Dallas." I said as I opened the door to get outside.

"Whatever, just get out of the fu*king car, b*tch!" he said as I rushed out the door. When I closed the door he started speeding away back to his house. I couldn't believe he said that to me! And for what? What was so important? I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I know you didn't want Ally to be all smushy with Dallas, since this is for Auslly. But Austin and Ally will have their moment in another chapter. If you guys have any tips that would be great. I'll try updating at least once a week. I respond to all questions, tips would be great. If you have any ideas, that would be awesome, I'll make sure to give you a shoutout. Was this chapter too long, short , or just right cause I don't know how long it should be. Anyway, thanks for reading. If it sucks, you can let me know, I won't get mad I promise. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation

_Chapter 2: The Investigation_

**Author's Note: **Yay! I got reviews! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my first chapter. You guy are the best! Anyway, like I said before, I appreciate all comments (yes even bad ones) they help and motivate me a lot. I'm still new at this. Anyway here's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy. :)

**_{Ally's Pov}_**

I couldn't wait any longer, I had to know what Dallas was up to. So I ran to his house without hesitation and saw two cars parked outside. One was Dallas's red mustang and the other was a purple buggy. All I knew was that someone else was here, so I walked up the steps, but decided to look through the window instead of knocking on the door. Everything seemed normal, the tv. was off, the living room was cleaned up, the kitchen was messy, nothing was different. I decided I had nothing to worry about. Then I heard Dallas coming out of his room in his best clothes and looked really nervous. I dove into the bushes and heard Dallas walk to his car, but I heard another pair of feet walk behind him. When I got back up, the buggy was gone.

I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I needed more information about Dallas's secret. So, I took the spare key from the flower pot and went inside. everything seemed normal except for one thing, the air smelled like daisies and perfume. The thought of Dallas cheating on me was absurd, but possible. This required further investigation.

I walked into Dallas's bedroom and tripped over his clothes on the floor. There was a little paper sticking out of his jacket pocket. It read _K.S. xxx- 386- 8582 Call me. _Who the f*ck is K.S.? Kyla? Kristina? Kathryn? I had no idea who this K.S. was, but no one will stop me from finding her and making her stupid *ss sorry for stealing my man. Even though I was pissed off, I looked around more to find clues about whoever this girl is. On Dallas's bed, there was a pink designer purse. I snapped it open and shook out the contents of the bag. There was make up, 5 bucks, and a key shaped necklace. Oh no! It's the girl who bought the guitar! How could they cheat on us like that? I know Austin is a bit rude, but now I feel sorry for him. I have to give Dallas and K.S. a piece of my mind!

After an hour of snooping around, I heard a car park on the driveway. I locked myself in the closet realizing how messy I left his house. it would look too suspicious, so I put away some things as fast as I can and wait in my hiding spot when I hear a door open.

"Thanks for taking me to dinner, Dallas." a voice said.

"No problem Kira, maybe we can hang out again sometime." Dallas replied. Again? Why is he doing this to me? Why is Kira cheating on Austin?

"Yeah, I had lots of fun. Remember, don't tell Austin." Kira said quietly.

"Of course! As long as you remember not to tell Ally." Dallas replied.

Once they got outside the room, I jumped out the window, and started running home. I left a trail of tears on the way as I bawled. It was around 8:00 and people were looking at me crazy when I was crying. Then, something grabbed my arm. I looked up to see who it was, then more tears came as I saw his face. It was almost the last person I wanted to see, Austin. I hated Dallas more at the moment.

"Ally, is that you?" he asked

"Go away!" I muttered.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"It's really none of your business." I said

"Can you tell me what's going on, please?" Austin asked, looking into my teary eyes. He seemed nice, sweet even. Was he really the jerk I thought he was? Maybe, maybe not, but it is his girlfriend, so he has a right to know.

"My boyfriend's cheating on me..." I said quietly.

"Oh, that's terrible! I'm so sorry about that. If that were me, I would..." he said, but I interrupted him.

"You didn't let me finish. My boyfriend's cheating on me with your girlfriend." I said looking at his face get redder and madder.

"That's why she's always in a hurry to leave. How'd you you find out?" he asked.

"I sorta snuck into Dallas's, my boyfriend's house and overheard them talking." I answered shyly.

"At least we know now, we'll deal with them later. How are you handling it?" Austin asked.

"Honestly, I felt better after I started talking to you. Here's my number, maybe we can hang out some time." I said, giving Austin my number.

"Definitely. I'll see you around, Ally." Austin said while I walked away.

When I got to my house, Dallas's car was parked in the driveway, and there he was, sitting on the steps. I had to get this over with. "Hey babe, Where have you been?" he asked, standing up.

"Out." I said trying to pass him, but instead he pulled me to him.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked, pulling me closer.

"Um, inside." I gulped, his hands moved to my hips.

"Good idea," he said, letting go of me, "I'll join you."

"I wanna be alone." I said opening the door. I tried to close the door on Dallas, but he pushed it open.

"No, I'm staying with you," he replied, shoving his way in, "to finish what we started." Before I knew it, Dallas's lips came crashing down on mine and he held me close. Soon, he pinned me against the wall, when I struggled to get out. I tried pushing him, but it was useless, he pinned my arms above my head and continued kissing me with fiery passion. No, I wouldn't give in. When he took off his shirt, he made the mistake to let go of my hands, and I slapped him as hard as I could. His face was red, but he didn't look mad, he smiled and pulled me under him on the floor. Again, he pinned my arms above my head and I couldn't move, so he took control.

"Stop! Stop!" I tried saying, but it only made him want more. He started unbuttoning my blouse and pulling it off me. I couldn't take it anymore! Somehow, I grew the strength to take my arms out from his grasp and slap his face harder than I did before. He got off me the second he felt it. Once I saw his face, I knew it was more painful than I expected it to be. His face was bloody and there was a huge cut on his right cheek. I felt a little satisfied when I saw his pain, but I didn't mean for that to happen.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"You were taking advantage of me!" I exclaimed, "What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm your boyfriend!" he yelled, putting his shirt on.

"What difference does that make!" I yelled back, buttoning my shirt.

"It's less surprising and more enjoyable." he replied, slightly grinning.

"No! It's more surprising and less enjoyable when your boyfriend takes advantage of you!" I exclaimed.

"What happened? This was fun before I left today." Dallas said.

"It was fun before you treated me like a b*tch and cheated on me with Austin's girlfriend!" Ally yelled at the top of her lungs.

**Author's Note: **Alright, done with chapter two! Sorry about Dallas and Ally. Auslly will be here soon! I just needed more drama for the story because, well, you'll see in the future. Was this chapter too short? I don't know how long I should make it. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I'll try to update sooner than a week. I answer all questions, so let me know what you guys think. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Breakups

_Chapter 3: Breakups_

**Author's Note: **Yay! I got more reviews. Even if it's not alot, I still appreciate it. Let me know what you guys think ok, it helps me alot. Sorry for the longer wait, too much homework. Anyway, on to chapter three. :)

_**{Ally's**** Pov}**_

"What?" Dallas asked quieter, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you with Kira, today." I said, "You left, for her."

"How?" he asked.

"I went to your house and saw you guys." I replied sadly, "It looked like you guys had fun at dinner."

"It's just that one time, Ally I promise. Please forgive me. I'll never make a mistake like that again." Dallas said, looking into my eyes.

"It's not just that, Dallas." I stated, "First you treat me badly, then you cheat, then you abused me, all on the same day."

"Ally, I'm sorry. What can I do to make you forgive me?" he asked.

"Dallas, you really hurt me today. I don't think I can forgive you." I said.

"Ally..." he said

"Sorry Dallas, but this isn't going to work out." I interrupted.

"but..." Dallas tried to explain.

"I think it's best if you leave." I interrupted again. Then he left, without another word.

Did I actually just do that? I actually broke up with him, but I was happy. That's the first time I've felt confident since I've met Dallas. When I was with Dallas, he treated me like his servant and toy. He tricked me into thinking I was happy, but there was someone inside of me always screaming, "Get Out! Get Out! He's no good for you! Get out while you still can!" I've been ignoring that voice for two years. At 18, I thought I would have more controll, but Dallas was my master. Today, that whole thing changed, I'm free!

Once I cleared up my head, I changed my status online, _Single and Ready to Mingle! _After that, I started cleaning the living room because it was a mess after what just happened. Then I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. Something kept me up all night. One person made me daydream, not able to controll my thoughts. He was in my head, my mind, and everywhere I looked. I didn't know why, but I never lost thought of Austin. When I fell asleep, he was in my dreams. _Austin was right next to me, but when I reached up to touch him, he moved a way. Then I took a step closer, he moved farther away. He was so close to me, but never in my reach._

**_{Austin's Pov}_**

"Kira!" I yelled when I saw my girlfriend as I opened the door.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Kira asked when she walked in my house.

"Did you do anything interesting today? You left our date a little early." I said closing the door.

"No and I could leave whenever I want. You're not the boss of me." she replied rudely.

"Right, I forgot. Are you sure you didn't do anything? You looked really happy when you came here." I said with a fake smile.

"Uh, yeah. I'm absolutely, positive." she gulped nervously.

"You don't sound positive. Are you sure you didn't..." I said before she interupted me.

"Yes! I didn't cheat on you!" she yelled.

"I didn't say anything about you cheating on me." I replied.

"Neither did I. I didn't do anything, uh, interesting." she stuttered nervously.

"Oh, so your date with Dallas wasn't interesting." I said loudly as she started walking out of the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Forget it, how'd you find out?" she asked.

"I ran into his girlfriend and she saw you two when you went to his house." I explained. "now, why'd you do this?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just bored with our relationship." she replied.

"What! You just betrayed me because you were tired of our relationship! Maybe you should leave, we should take a break." I said opening the door.

"Wait, what's that in your pocket? Is that a phone number?" she said grabbing the paper from my pocket. "Is that why your breaking up with me? You inconsiderate b*stard! If I can't have you, Austin Moon, then no one can!"

She started ripping up Ally's number when I exclaimed, " No! Stop! You can't do that!"

"You're not the boss of me!" she yelled throwing the pieces outside the door. "Bye Austin, have fun finding another girl like me!" Then, she stomped out the door and drove home.

"I guess I'll have to stop by Sonic Boom tomorrow."

Finally, I broke up with Kira. She's been bossing me around ever since we got together. I don't even know why I liked her. Wait, I don't, her dad is my producer. That's why I never broke up with her, but she cheated on me. Jimmy can't blame me right? I have a feeling Kira will fight back. I grabbed one of my guitars and played until I got tired. I've had writer's block since I've been dating Kira at 16. It's been two years since I've sang a good song, and the songwriter's at the studio make meaningless lyrics. Something clicked today though, at Sonic Boom. I'm starting to get ideas for a new song, but I need to tie it all together.

At midnight, I decided to go to bed, but I had a restless night. Why was she in my head? Ally is a total stranger, but she never left my mind. Her smooth brunette hair, to her kind, hazel eyes, her soft strawberry lips. It made me wonder if her lips were as soft as they looked and if she was a good kisser. Wait, what? What am I thinking? I don't even know her and she doesn't know me. Although, I'd love to hang out with her and get to know her more. Wow! I can't wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this isn't a long or interesting chapter. This was like a filler chapter. And sorry for the wait. I know this chapter is really bad, but I'm having a really bad week, so that usually effects my writing. The next chapter should be better and it should come next Monday. Again, I'm sorry for the bad and short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

Chapter 4: Fight

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews and favs. I'm glad you guys like my story. You guys are the best! Here's chapter 4. :)

_**{Ally's Pov}**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 9:00am. Oh no! I'm late for my shift! So, I quickly dressed into a casual dress and combed my hair until I looked decent. Then, I drove to the mall, as quickly as my car could let me.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said when I bumped into someone outside the store.

"Ally?" I heard someone call, but I rushed inside the store to start working.

As soon as I put up the open sign, five people walked inside. Then, I walked behind the counter and scribbled in my songbook. When I looked up, I saw a guy with a leather jacket and shades leaning towards me. I realized who it was when I saw the dirty blond hair styled slightly messy, but still perfect.

"Austin?"

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"What's up?" I asked, putting my journal down.

"You know what's up. I'm single again, what about you? How did you tell Dallas?"

"Hey Ally! I'm glad I bumped into you earlier. What happened with Dallas?" I heard my best friend say.

"Hey Trish. I broke up with Dallas because he cheated on me," I explained.

"That's terrible! Who with?" the Latina asked, pulling her curly hair back.

"My girlfriend," Austin said.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Trish said in an irritated way.

"Austin Moon."

"Whatever, I'm Trish."

"So, what happened Ally?" Austin asked again.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I sighed.

"When you wanna talk, let me know. I gotta go, I'm working at, Puffy's Pillows. All I do is show customers soft our pillows are. I get paid to sleep!" Trish said, walking out the door.

"Anyway, can I have your number?" Austin said.

"I thought I gave it to you."

"Kira found it and ripped it up."

"Sure, why not?" I said, giving him my number, but I wouldn't answer it if he called. I'm too busy already with school and work, so I barely have any free time.

"Great, do you wanna hang out later?" he asked.

"I can't, I have to teach kids to play the piano."

"Can't someone hold your shift?"

"No, my dad isn't here and he's the only other person that could help."

"When are you free?" Austin asked with hopeful eyes.

"Next week my dad comes back, we'll see."

"What time do you close?"

"Six, but I'm hanging out with Trish later," I lied. Honestly, I didn't want to hang around any guys after what happened. Austin seemed nice, but I just got out of a relationship, I don't want anything to do with boys right now.

"Let me know when you're free."

The whole day I couldn't stop thinking of how I let Austin down. He seemed sad and it broke my heart to see him upset. I don't even know him though. He might be not be my type and things could go wrong. I'm so confused! When I met him, Austin seemed unappreciative, but when I cried he comforted me and made me feel better. Who is Austin Moon? Have i heard that name before? Maybe, but I'll find out soon.

When I went to bed, I saw a text on my phone from Dallas.

_**|Dallas|**|Ally|_

**_Look, I'm so sorry for what I did, can you forgive me?_**

_No_

**_Why not?_**

_You hurt_ _me Dallas, don't you understand?_

**_I know what I did was wrong, I'm sorry. :(_**

_If you're truly sorry, I guess I can forgive you_

**_Great! :D So do you wanna go out tomorrow? ;)_**

_I said I forgive you, but that doesn't change anything_

**_Come on Ally! Give me another chance_**

_We'll be friends, but nothing more. I don't date cheaters_

**_It was just that one mistake! I promise!_**

_Bye Dallas, I'll see you in school_

**_Ally?_**

**_Ally?_**

**_Fine! But don't think that's gonna stop me!_**

That last text Dallas sent me scared me a little. What was he gonna do? The thoughts of what he might do made me really nervous of tomorrow. On that note, I fell asleep and all my scary thoughts became nightmares. Although, the nightmares slowly became good dreams because a specific person was in every single moment. Since Austin was there, I was no longer afraid of Dallas, until the next day.

I woke up to the sound of a honk from outside. When I looked through the window, I saw Dallas in his leather jacket, with a big grin.

"Are you crazy?" I asked when I opened the window.

"Crazy for you! I told you I won't stay away," he replied.

I quickly threw on a purple dress and jean jacket and put on some boots. Then I looked out the window, still seeing Dallas. How would I get around him? Once I saw the my fence, I had an idea. I'll go through the backyard, over the fence, then run to school. It was a stupid plan, but I just didn't want to ride with Dallas.

So, I took my backpack and climbed over the fence into my neighbor's yard. When I got to the top, there was a sharp edge on the fence which cut my arm. A drop of blood came out, but I didn't care. I jumped off the fence and started running to school. When I knew he wouldn't find me, I started slowing down to catch my breath and look at my wound. It didn't look bad, so I just washed with some water I had.

"Ally? Is that you?" I heard someone ask when I arrived at school, "What happened?"

"Hey Austin," I said focusing on his eyes. His blond hair looked perfect and his cheeks started turning red. Then I felt myself blushing like him. "It's just a cut, don't worry."

"Since when you been going to school here?" he said, ripping a the sleeve of his shirt. He then, wrapped it around my arm, tying it gently. I smiled at him said thank you, even though I didn't need it.

"A long time ago. I haven't noticed you around here, are you new?"

"No, I've been here for a-" he said, having a bunch of his guy friends interrupt him and push me out of the way. Now I realized who he was. He's the most popular guy at school and I remembered wanting nothing to do with him. He's a player, even though he had a girlfriend. I was grateful I was a nobody because guys like him wouldn't notice me. But now, he knows I exist and will probably hit on me.

All of a sudden, I was gripped by the waist. "Hello beautiful. I thought I was picking you up." In a sudden movement, Dallas pinned me against my locker.

"I wanted to walk," I said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Well, you should have told me," he replied, talking in a low, quiet voice. When I struggled to leave again, Dallas's lips started pecking at my neck. As soon as I tried to push him off, he grabbed my arms and pinned it above my head. Then, Dallas's lips crashed among my own. There was fiery, passion, and love I didn't want. I heard myself trying to tell Dallas to f*ck off, but he never stopped. My eyes started pouring tears and I couldn't help, but cry.

"Get off of her!" I heard someone yell. A second later, Dallas let go of me and I fell on the floor. There I sat, crying and sobbing.

"Why should I?" I heard Dallas ask. Then I heard something crash against the lockers. When I looked up, I saw Dallas slamming someone into the wall. I stood up and saw a streak of blond hair from the guy who Dallas was beating up.

"Stop you're hurting him!" I yelled, trying to pull Dallas away from Austin.

"Stay out of this Ally, I don't want you to get hurt," Austin said in a strained voice. Although, I still tried pulling Dallas away, but I knew Austin was right. The blond guy was a bloody mess, with a black eye and lots of bruises, but he kept fighting. I was still trying to calm them, but that was a mistake. Instantly, Dallas picked me up and threw me against the wall. I broke threw a window and landed outside on the concrete, with glass in my arms and legs.

I heard people scream, shout, and call for help, but I couldn't move. Everything ached. Everyone was yelling for me and for help, but I only heard one voice

"Ally!" I heard Austin yell. He was running towards me, but I saw three of him. I couldn't tell which one was real, but I was happy he was here. As he grew closer, the three Austin's turned into one and he sat down beside me. Austin was leaning over me in tears saying he's sorry. The last thing I remembered was smiling and saying thank you to him before I blacked out.

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger! Thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoyed it so far. If you have any ideas, just let me know. I'd be happy to hear them. I try to update every Monday, but sometimes it's late. Anyway, Thank you so much for reading! Don't be afraid to make a review. I love all comments, good and bad. :)


	5. Chapter 5: At the Hospital

_Chapter 5: At the Hospital_

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the comments, favs, and follows! You guys are the best.I can't wait to read more reviews, they just make my day. Anyway, here's chapter 5. I hope you like it. :)

_**{Austin's Pov}**_

What have I done? Ally didn't deserve this. I can handle a black eye and some bruises, but why did she have to get hurt? Right now, I'm looking at Ally in her hospital bed, who is still asleep. She looked better after they cleaned the blood, but she still looked like she was in pain.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked the doctor.

"Well, she needs a few stitches and her left arm is broken, but she'll be alright," he said. I could tell he was wearing a wig, but I just ignored it because Ally was the problem. "Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"They let me go because I had to ice down some bruises and rest. I got into a fight," I replied.

"Fighting is never the answer. What happened?"

"I fought for Ally. Her ex was hurting her and I tried to get him away from her." Maybe I stretched the truth a little, but I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I guess you did the right thing," he said walking out the door, "but next time, just tell an adult and save the trouble."

I just ignored that last thing because Ally is what's important. So I just sat on the bench in front of her and waited until she woke up. She was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I waited and waited and waited, growing worrier every second. It was 6:00, why wasn't she up yet?

"Sir, it's getting late. Unless you want to stay, I suggest you leave. She won't wake up for a few hours, maybe tomorrow," a nurse said.

I didn't reply, but just looked at her. She understood right away and left me alone with Ally. She didn't wake, but I wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up. I didn't know what I felt for her, but I knew it wasn't just a friendship. It was way more than that, to me at least. It wasn't love, not a crush, somewhere in between. Maybe I'm crazy, tired, or just in shock that she's in the hospital, but she's different. She's real, not like someone who would be in a magazine. A girl from a magazine is overrated, too impossible to find or deal with. Ally's beautiful, not hot. She's amazing, not cool. I'll never find someone like her again, but I want things to be different.

These things kept going through my mind as I waited for Ally in the hospital room. I didn't leave, not even to eat. She can't awaken without me there, someone needs to cheer her up. At around midnight, my eyes started getting heavy. The bench was very uncomfortable and small, but I didn't want to freak out Ally if she woke up. I didn't want to ruin any chances by sleeping in the same bed as her, that would look bad. Sleeping on the bench was my best option.

The next morning, I woke up at 9:00, so I decided to skip school since I was late already. There was lots of pain in my neck and back, probably from the bench I slept on. After a few stretches, it felt better, but I didn't forget about Ally. Her eyes weren't open yet, but she started moving, shivering even. So I laid the extra blanket over her and watched her pull on it. She stopped shivering and went back to a peaceful sleep, but it wasn't long. In seconds, her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Once she saw me she mumbled, "Austin?"

"Hey Ally." Seriously? Hey Ally? That's all I said after watching her for a day? I must be an idiot.

"You stayed," she said, sounding happy.

"Of course. I never left."

"Thank you, that's so sweet."

"Miss Dawson, you're awake," a nurse said, walking in.

"Yeah, so what's the results?" Ally asked.

"Well, you need five stitches and you have a broken arm, but you'll be just fine. Your cast can come off in about five to six weeks," the nurse said.

"Okay, no biggie. I've had a broken leg before, it's not much trouble," Ally said calmly. Wow, she was brave for a girl. If that were Kira, she'd be yelling and crying, but Ally handles things way better.

There was a silence for a moment when the nurse left, but it wasn't awkward. Although, I didn't know what to say. I was happy and speechless after seeing Ally awake. Now that we're back to reality, I'm starting to get nervous again.

"So, uh, are you okay? It seemed like that was painful, being in a fight with Dallas," she said, breaking the silence.

"I got a few bruises and scratches, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"What about your eye? Does it hurt?"

"Not too much. I'm more worried about you and your safety. I'm sorry that Dallas did that to you. You don't deserve him, at all. You're a wonderful person and Dallas is just some dumb jerk."

"That's okay. You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault. I should be apologizing since Dallas tried to kill you."

"I'm not the one in the hospital."

"True, but I'm still sorry."

"If you don't mind by me asking, why did you start dating that jerk anyway?"

**_{Ally's Pov}_**

Why was I dating him? That was a good question. I don't even know the answer, but I have to tell Austin something. Dallas was sweet before, but it's too hard to believe.

"Well, Dallas was a nice, sweet guy two years ago. He used to take me on romantic walks and have picnics at the park, but when we became juniors, his attitude changed. He said he wanted to make his last years of high school memorable and made new friends, different from who he was. They changed him. Dallas became another tough guy that didn't care about anyone anymore. I guess I was just hoping he would come back, but he never did." I explained to Austin.

"Wow, that must be hard." Austin said, walking up to me.

"It's okay. Maybe he's still in there, somewhere."

"How did you two meet?" he asked. I wondered why Austin was interested in my love life. Did he actually care? Was he just curious? It really wasn't any of his business, but I was comfortable with telling him.

"When we were fifteen, he worked at the cellphone accessory cart near Sonic Boom. I used to have a huge crush on him and he started liking me back. We became friends, but after a while, we started dating."

**_{Austin's Pov}_**

"Maybe he'll come back," I said. I wanted her to like me, but I had to be her friend more. I comforted Ally by sitting next to her on the bed and talking to her the whole time. When the nurse came in to give Ally meals, we would split whatever was on the tray and talk some more.

"Enough about me," Ally said, "What about you?"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Why did you help me?"

"What do you mean? You were in trouble so I helped you."

"Yes, but nobody has ever fought Dallas before. Not for anyone."

"I just wanted to help out a friend." That sounded stupid. Well, what was I suppose to say? I saved you because I really care about you, Ally? I don't want her to know I like her. Not until I know if she likes me back. If she finds out I like her and she doesn't feel the same way then it would be really awkward and it would ruin everything. I'll make my move soon though, at the right moment.

**Author's Note:** That's it for this week. Sorry, this was more like a filler chapter, but I have big plans for the next chapters. Thanks for all your support and tell me what you think, I love your opinions. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Back to School

_Chapter 6: Back to School_

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry my update was really late, I had lots of testing to do, along with homework and extracurricular activities, so I needed sleep. Just to let you guys know, I try to update every Monday. Since I hate Mondays, I decided to do something I love every Monday so I can face the rest of the week. But now that's getting harder. I'm getting too busy with everything, I hope you guys understand. Also, I might publish chapters late (like today) because I'm starting to get writer's block, but I'll get inspired somehow. I love all reviews good, bad, or even some ideas for the story. Anyway, here's chapter 6. :)

_**{Austin's Pov}**_

What I said next was probably the stupidest thing ever. I took a red marker from the table and said, "May I have the honor to be the first person to sign your cast?" WTF? She probably thinks I'm an idiot.

"Of course!" she said with a giggle. I'm so glad she took that as a joke. What's wrong with me? That's stupid, it was suppose to be romantic. She may not be a princess, but she should be treated like one. I just sounded dumb though, but she laughed. Isn't that a good sign?

I took too long to sign her cast. It looked so neat, it didn't look like my writing. When I was finished, I noticed I dotted my i with a heart and put a smiley face next to the signature. Oh no! I can't believe I did that! The smiley face had heart shaped eyes, but that wasn't the problem. The words _I love you _were written under it in tiny print. Although, it wasn't hard to see. What will she think? I know guys shouldn't care about this kinda stuff, but I can't ruin it with Ally. Sh*t! I had to get the pen to scribble out the smiley face and the message, but it was too late. There she was, looking at the signature.

Ally didn't look at me yet, but her cheeks turned pink and I can see her lips form a slight smile. When her eyes met mine I saw a little sparkle in them. She didn't say another word for a while, but she couldn't hold back her small, sweet smiles. Even if we weren't talking, I felt Ally's gaze and smile start to melt my heart. Her cheeks were still pink, a beautiful pink, and I started blushing too.

Once she broke the silence, I turned back to reality. "Austin, are you okay?" she asked, trying to hide her smile. I must of looked really weird because I've been staring at her for a while. I was in the daydreaming state. It's hard not to stare at the thing or person you're thinking about.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" My voice cracked a little, but she didn't notice. That usually happens when I'm nervous, but I was still in my little fantasy world.

"You've been staring at me for five minutes and you wrote I love you on my cast. No one has ever done that especially not a guy like you. Are you tired? Sick?" she asked.

This was my way out! I just have to make sure I don't hurt her feelings. "I'm fine, I guess I'm feeling sentimental since you're in the hospital." Okay, that answer should be good. Wait, what did she say earlier? "Uhh, what did you mean by a guy like me?" I hope she didn't mean anything bad.

"It's just that, we're different. I'm a shy, quiet honor student. You're a fun, outgoing pl-" she said, saying her last word quietly.

"What was that last part?"

"You're fun and outgoing?" she asked.

"No, after that," I replied.

"Umm, popular."

"Oh, okay." I knew that wasn't what she said. Maybe she was hiding something. "Is that bad?"

"Good and bad. You're like the king of the school. You kind of make everyone do what you want. But at the same time, you know how to have the most fun," she replied nervously.

"You really think of me like that? Well, you're wrong." I can't believe she thinks of me like that. She doesn't know me at all.

"Well, you made others do your homework, other people payed for your lunch, and you always get a different girl to carry your things to class," she explained.

She was right. Now that I hear it out loud, I realized I do look like a big jerk. Although, I had my reasons. The people doing my homework were actually suppose to tutor me. Instead, they got too frustraited and decided to do my homework themselves. My friends, helped me pay for my lunch because I'm broke and I'm earning money to pay them back. Some girls just offer to carry my things around. I don't know why. I didn't want to tell her any of that though, she might think I'm lying. "Yeah, I guess I have to work on that," I said. I still think she ment something else. What did she really think of me?

**_{Ally's Pov}_**

I had no idea what to say. Either way, he wouldn't be happy. If I told him he was a player, then he'd be devensive and angry. Austin may be dangerous, but he's kind of cute. He has these kind eyes, hair that flips just the right way, and he smells like a fresh summer breeze.

As I thought about this, I looked at my cast again. I couldn't believe he put I love you on it. Many feelings and emotions were stirring up inside me. Passion, excitment, fear, happiness, surprised. I didn't know what to do or say next.

After two days, I was let out of the hospital. Austin stayed with me the entire time, even ditching school. "Hey Ally!" I heard outside my bedroom window. I was ready for school already and I was about to leave. When I looked outside, I saw Austin waiting for me with his car.

"What are you doing?" I asked, when I came outside.

"Giving you a ride. I'm not letting you walk and you can't drive with a broken arm."

"Fair enough," I said, getting in.

After a while in the car, we were finally at school. Austin opened my door and helped me with my backpack. He walked me to my locker when I told him, " Austin, I'm fine. I can walk by myself."

"I know," he said, but he still walked me to class, sat with me at lunch, and helped carry my books. It seemed perfect until someone came and ruined it.

"Hey Austin! Where've you been, man? It's been two days since the fight," Zack said.

"I was at the hospital, not much happened," Austin replied, still holding my binder.

"With this dork?"

"Who are you calling a dork?" Austin asked, sounding angry. I didn't know why he was mad, they always teased me like that.

"The girl with the cast. Don't tell me you were with her. It'll ruin your reputation. She doesn't know the first thing about popularity."

"Take that back," Austin said, stepping closer to Zack.

"Hey, just chill. What's the matter with you? Last week you didn't even know her name. You didn't even know she existed."

"Well, I know her now. I'm her friend and she won't ruin anything."

"Last week you said to never be seen with someone like her. You said it will ruin our image."

"Things change. People change," Austin said, as Zack walked away.

"I'll be right back, I forgot something in my locker," Austin said, as he handed me my binder and walked away.

As soon as he left, Kira walked up to me. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's no big deal," I replied.

"You're very lucky,"

"What?" I asked.

"That Austin's helping you," she explained.

"He's just helping out a friend."

"Oh please. You think Austin is actually your friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was involved in the accident. He's just helping you because he feels bad. I'd hate to tell you the truth."

"Truth?" I asked.

"As soon as the cast is gone, so is Austin."

**Author's Note:** Omg! Thank you so much for being patient. I just have too much to do, it's hard to keep writing. There's also someone who won't leave my mind and distracts me when I write. It gets harder and harder to concentrate. Maybe you guys can help me snap out of it. Anyway, let me know what you think of my story so far. You can comment anything you want, even something random. I'll try my best to write more often, maybe I can post again next Monday. Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Impossible to Forget

_Chapter 7: Impossible to Forget_

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry about the wait. I'm getting really busy and I don't have any time to go online. I've been doing so much with my family this summer, but I'll try my best to write. Thank you so much for being patient. Remember to leave a review (anything you want) and thanks for reading. :)

_**{Ally's**_ **_Pov}_**

"What? That's not true," It couldn't be true. After all he's done, Kira had to be lying. There's no way she's telling me the truth...right?

"I'm sorry, believe what you may, I'm just warning you. See you around, Ally," she replied. Austin wouldn't do that. Why would I believe Kira anyway? She cheated on Austin. Although, I can't help thinking she might be right. What am I going to do?

I kept thinking about this as I waited for Austin. It felt like hours, maybe it was. School was over already and I was just waiting. The clock read 5:00, two hours since Austin had to leave. What was taking so long? I checked by his locker, but he wasn't there. Then, I started walking down the hallways of the school, but there was still no sign of Austin. Everywhere I looked, every hallway, classroom I could get in to, Austin wasn't there. Maybe he was in front of the school, so that's where I checked next. Although, it was completely deserted. I couldn't decide what was worse, Austin ditching me or Kira being right about this.

I went back to my locker to get my notebook when I heard a loud noise. It sounded like screaming, so I ran to where it was coming from. It was getting louder as I ran to the end of the hall. Then I saw where it was coming from, the janitor's closet. The voice became clear and I knew who's it was.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Who is that? Is it you Ally?"

"Yeah, let me just unlock the-"

"No! Don't unlock it yet!" he exclaimed.

"What? Why not?"

"Uh... This is kinda... Uhhh..."

"What is it?"

"Can you... Uhh... Get me some clothes? Or something to cover me up?"

"Wh- what?"

"I'm kinda... you know..."

"Naked?!"

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Be right back," I said, going to the gym lockers. Why was he naked? What happened? Well at least he didn't ditch me. I'm relieved, but still, why was he-? Never mind, I don't even wanna think about that.

I was only able to get a towel, but it's better than nothing.

"Sorry, but I could only get a towel," I told Austin.

"What? Aww man!"

"S-sorry."

"It's fine, just give it to me."

So I opened the door just a enough to throw Austin a towel without seeing him. Once I gave him the towel, I closed the door immediately.

"Thanks Ally," Austin said when he came out.

"Yeah, no problem," I said, looking away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning me around.

"Nothing, it's just..."

"What is it?" he asked, concerned, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm just not too comfortable with looking at you with only a towel."

"Oh, that's it," he said laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked.

"You're so innocent Ally. It's kinda cute.

"Huh?" I asked, blushing.

"Okay, I take that back," he smiled, then took a step closer, "It's really cute."

Why was my heart beating so fast? Why did I feel this knot in my stomach? No! Ally, don't let this guy charm you. Don't move too quickly Ally! Why did I find myself looking at Austin's torso? He's so hot and he might actually be different.

"Uhh... We should probably go now."

"Right, let's go."

Once we got in his car, he asked "Do you wanna hang at my place for a bit?"

"What about Sonic Boom?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. You're arm is broken and you shouldn't be working. I'm sure they will understand."

"Uh, okay sure."

"Great," he said, happily.

"Woah. Your house is huge," I said. It was like a miniature mansion. He showed me many rooms, then I realized something. "Austin? Where are your parents?"

"Oh, I live alone."

"Really?" He actually lives alone?

"Yeah, I'm 18, so I could live with my own rules now."

"Wow."

**_{Austin's Pov}_**

Alright, I think I've been playing it cool lately. Well, as cool as someone could possibly be in this situation.

"You know that also means we're here... All alone...Just the two of us..."

"Uh..." Ally gulped. Wait, why does she sound scared? Oh no! I forgot I'm still just wearing a towel! She must think I'm one of those guys. No that's not what I meant!

"No! That's not what I'm saying."

"K good," she sighed with relief, " but what did you mean?"

"I don't know..." I honestly didn't know what I was thinking when I said that. "Let's just go to my room."

I walked up the stairs and into the hallway with Ally right in front of me. Well, that is until I suddenly tripped and fell with Ally below me. I had just enough time to put my arms around her to break her fall.

"Ally? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" I asked. I guess I was a little too protective. I cared about her so much. She already broke her arm because of me.

"Au- Austin?" She stuttered.

"What! What is it, Ally."

"Y- Your t- towel..."

I suddenly realized why Ally was so scared. My heart started racing and my face became red. I was bare naked with Ally right under me!

"Ahh!" I screamed, panicking. I was looking for the towel, but I couldn't find it. Then I saw it. It slid below a cabinet. Once I grabbed it, I wrapped it around my waist tightly.

Ally still lied on the floor, scared to hell. She was fiddling with her hair a lot. I guess she does that when she's nervous or something. It looked so cute, especially since it's Ally. Wait, what am I thinking?

"S- sorry," I said, reaching out to her. She looked really frightened, but she grabbed my hand and got up.

Once we were in my room, I grabbed some clothes. I asked Ally to turn away as I put on my clothes. Since we were just at home, I wore shorts and a tank top.

I turned around to see Ally. She sat on my bed, facing the wall, and had something in her hands. It was some sort of book she was writing in.

"What's that?" I asked, but she didn't answer. So I decided to see for myself. Silently, I walked behind her and looked over her shoulder.

**(Ally's Book)**

**What's been going on lately? I broke up with Dallas, but I feel happy. Shouldn't I be crying over my first breakup? He did cheat and take advantage of me, but... Now I met this guy, I don't know what to think. When I first saw him with his girlfriend he looked like a jerk. He's one of those guys who hits on every single girl at school. They've been ignoring and making fun of me ever since high school started.**

Wait, is that what she thinks of me? It makes sense, i'm like the leader of that group. Now that I think about it, we've been making fun of all the nerds and bookworms at school. I don't even want to be mean to people. My boss, Jimmy Starr wants me to keep this bad boy/ rockstar image. I decided to read more.

**Although, it seems like Austin is different. I think he actually cares about other people's feelings. He tried to stop Dallas from hurting me, but I still got a broken arm. What about his ex girlfriend and what she said? Kira might be right. Well today has been awful, I'm at Austin's house now all alone with him. Scared? Absolutely! At the end of school I had to get him a towel because his clothes were gone! Just a moment ago he tripped and fell on top of me, WITHOUT HIS TOWEL! Maybe I'll just leave now, I'll ask him as soon as he's done changing.**

What did Kira say to Ally? I've got to get to the bottom of this. Okay, I've read enough. "Hey Ally," I spoke softly in her ear.

"Eek!" she squeaked. That was so adorable, she was so surprised she couldn't even scream.

"Sorry, can't help it."

"Uh, how long have you been there?" she asked, closing her leather book.

"Long enough to know what you really think of me. I'm not like those guys Ally. You can trust me."

"Maybe. Can you tell me what happened earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. I left to talk to Zack and straight things out..."

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Zack! I'm sorry, but this girl is different. Will you just let her hang with us sometimes? Just during school so she's not alone?"**_

_**"What's in it for me?" he asked. Zack was like the other leader of the group, after me. If I wasn't there, he would take over for the day.**_

_**"I don't know, maybe we could work something out."**_

_**"Fine... Remember that deal we made when we were freshman?"**_

_**"Come on man, do I have to?"**_

_**"Yeah, I'll call the guys." Everyone agreed that we would never be interested in someone like Ally, smart, quiet, and polite. If we did, we'd all be fine with it if that guy was locked in the janitor's closet without their clothes.**_

_**Once everyone was there, I had to do what I had to, then they shoved me in the small room.**_

_**"Wow Austin! You actually did that. We'll bring this back to you tomorrow. Bye!"**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"You did that for me?" Ally asked, her cheeks were turning a rosy pink.

"Yeah, it's the least I could do after what happened to you," I said, referring to her cast.

"But that wasn't your fault."

"I know."

She turned around, trying to hide how red her face was getting. I think she's smiling a little too. Why did it suddenly get so hot in here? My palms are sweaty and I could feel my face getting red. Keep your cool Austin. Just chill.

"So, what's with that book you have?"

"Oh, well you read some of it already. This is my diary, journal, and songbook all rolled into one."

"Cool, so can I read more? I already read a page," I said, reaching toward the book.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book."

"Okay, okay," I said, smiling.

After about an hour, we finished homework and went downstairs. I wouldn't even waste my time on homework if it wasn't for her. At least I wouldn't get detention. Ally is a pretty good influence on me. As long as I'm with her, I don't care if we do something as boring as homework.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Ally.

"Dinner? What time is it?" she asked, confused. I keep getting weaker the more she does this. So adorable... I need to keep my cool. Must treat her differently! She's special! Don't ruin this for yourself Austin!

"It's 7:30, so what are you hungry for?"

"Already? You don't have to get me anything. I'm not too hungry anyway." Aww! She's so polite.

"Come on! I insist! Now what is Ally craving for dinner?"

"Really? Well I guess I'll get whatever you are."

"Pepperoni pizza it is. I'll order."

"How much do I owe you?" Ally asked me when the pizza came.

"Don't worry about it, okay. I'm treating you tonight."

"Thank you so much!"

We sat on the couch and turned on the stereo. I reached down to grab a slice when my hand met Ally's. I could see Ally's face getting red again. We looked at our hands, which were still touching. Then we looked at each other for a long time. I was getting lost in her beautiful eyes. Relax Austin! Just re- It was too late already. The next thing I knew my lips came crashing down on Ally's.

Ally's good arm held me closer to her. She was enjoying this, but was it right? I don't know, but I wanted to enjoy this. I just didn't want to hurt her like Dallas. No! I can't continue! Could I? No! Control yourself Austin! Once she gets out of this state of lust I'll be the jerk who couldn't stop. So I released her and turned away.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"N-no, I'm sorry," she replied. Ugh! Why can't we be together yet! It hurts to wait!

"Let's just eat."

After four pizzas (two each) and a strawberry milkshake I made for the two of us, we were completely stuffed. At around nine, we walked back upstairs and just listened to music. We lied in my bed and just relaxed.

At around ten, I realized Ally had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, I couldn't wake her. I laid an extra blanket on top of her, then slid in next to her. Today was a good day, surprising and weird, but it had a happy ending.

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm sorry about the really late update. I even lost some followers because of how long it took. No matter how long it takes, I promise to finish this story. I may take long, but I'll still write. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I don't really know what to say about this chapter. I don't know if it's good or bad to you guys, but let me know. Just tell me how I could improve it. Thank you guys so much for reading. Until next time! :)


	8. Chapter 8: A Morning Together

_Chapter 8: A Morning Together_

**Author's** **Note: **Hey everyone! I've been really busy, but I'm trying to find some time to update. Please review and tell me what you think. I love your opinion, even if you think my writing is bad. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)

**_{Ally's Pov}_**

My sleep was dreamless, so peaceful and relaxing. This has been the best sleep I've had in a long, long time. I wonder what caused this. I spent my day with Austin yesterday. Shouldn't being with a guy give me nightmares?

I heard the birds chirping outside the window as I started waking up. I always wake up automatically at 6 am. The birds' song was especially beautiful this morning. I hadn't opened my eyes until I felt the sunshine on my face. That's when I felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around me. Again, I was so scared I couldn't even scream.

My vision was still blurry when I tried to open my eyes. After a few moments of squinting and blinking away my sleepiness, I saw Austin's blond hair and perfect face. Then, I was relieved and closed my eyes again. Wait! Why am I relieved! Why I am in Austin's bedroom! Why is Austin holding me so tightly! What is this I'm feeling? I struggled to get out, but it was useless. Austin's grip was too tight for me to wiggle out of his grasp. Then I saw his eyes open. Thank god! He's finally awake!

"Hey Ally," he spoke with a soft, deep voice. "Did you get a good sleep last night babe?" He pulled me closer to him and tightened his grip. "How's my sexy lady?" he moaned into my ear.

Babe? Sexy?! Did he just call me his sexy lady!? Why wasn't he bothered by the position we were in? Did he do something to me in my sleep! "Eep!" I screeched.

It took him a moment to realize what was going on. "Huh? Ally!" Austin yelled letting go of me right away. He was so surprised he fell off his bed. I couldn't help, but giggle a little. "Ally! Nothing happened! I didn't do anything! I promise! Sorry for that disturbing awakening. I was still half asleep! Still in my dream! Not that I was dreaming about you or anything! That would be creepy! Uhh... I'll make you breakfast to make up for- Why are you laughing?"

Austin was so funny and sweet. He was trying so hard to make sure I knew nothing happened. If he's acting like this, he must be telling me the truth. I wonder what he was dreaming about though. "It's just that you're so sweet and funny."

"Funny?" he seemed confused. "Well, I'm gonna get ready, then I'll get started on our pancakes!"

"Wait… Don't I have to go home?"

"No, why? You could get ready here."

"I don't have any clothes to wear."

"Of course you do!" he said walking to his closet. Austin pulled out a bunch of shopping bags filled with brand new outfits with accessories and shoes. I was really confused. Why would a guy have all these girly outfits? They were my exact size too!

"Where did you get all this?!"

"Well, they were suppose to be for Kira. I was gonna give them to her on our anniversary, but she forgot about it and cheated on me instead. So, it's your lucky day. You get to have them."

"Thank you, but don't you think it's too much?"

"Nah. The most beautiful girl deserves the best. Just pick what ever you want to wear. You can pick up the rest after school. I'll call you when breakfast is ready," he said, closing the door.

Beautiful? He thinks I'm beautiful? I looked at all the clothes he laid out for me and searched for something that wasn't too fancy. There must have been about a hundred complete outfits! How much money does he have? Was he actually giving me all of this? I'll probably just borrow it. Then again, what could he do with all this?

First things first. I went to his bedroom bathroom to get ready. The water was nice and warm, but I was rushing so he wouldn't have to wait for me long. I quickly showered, dried my hair, and brushed my teeth. Now I had to find something to wear.

After searching and debating, I finally decided to wear a frilly, purple blouse that showed my breasts and my stomach a little. I also wore some denim mini shorts that were designed with a few rips in them. It matched with some purple high tops, a golden necklace with a heart charm, and a matching bracelet. There was also a gold handbag that I used. I looked different, but in a good way.

Then, I put on my make up (eye shadow, blush, mascara, lip gloss, etc.) Lastly, I just brushed my brunette hair, which naturally curled. Since I had time, I packed my handbag with my wallet, my make up, and my songbook, along with a pencil.

I heard a knock on the door. "Ally? Are you ready? The pancakes are done!" I heard Austin say.

"Yeah, just give me a second."

**_{Austin's Pov}_**

"K I'll wait here," I said. I wonder what outfit she picked. Of course it wasn't as beautiful as she was. Does she even like any of them? What if she hates the stuff I got? After all, they were originally for Kira. None of the outfits would look as good on Kira though. Those outfits we're meant for someone more petite, but at the same time it would look wild.

"What do you think?" she asked when she came out. I was literally speechless. She looked different. Ally's beauty was shining more than usual. I couldn't believe how sexy she looked. The blouse she was wearing showed a fair amount of her rack and the shorts showed her beautifully toned legs. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to see her like this.

"Uh… you look.… um…" I stutered.

"You don't like it?" she frowned.

"N- no! Y- you've never looked m- more beautiful. L- let's go eat." Maybe this was a bad idea. It's gonna get harder and harder the more she dresses like this. I can't give in! She'll hate me after that for sure.

Every time I looked at Ally I stared a little. This is not the time to drool over a girl Austin! I tried not to look as much as possible, but I couldn't help it.

"Are you okay Austin?" Ally asked. She was concerned about me?

"N- no. W- why?" I stutered again.

"You've been staring at me for ten minutes straight. Is everything alright?" Was it really that long? This is getting embarrassing.

I looked away, "Y- yeah everything's f- fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, gently putting her hand over mine. Aww! Why did you have to do that Ally? Isn't bad enough that you're already rocking that smoking outfit? When she touched my hand, I jumped out of my seat, almost knocking down the chair.

"Y-ye-yeah I'm good. I'm better than good! I'm really good, g- g- great even!" I was basically yelling as I rushed my words. What was it with Ally that made me lose my cool. She makes me that nervous little kid I thought I got rid of. It took me years to build up my confidence, but with Ally everything changes. My heart starts beating out of my chest, it feels 20 degrees hotter when she walks into the room, and I keep getting tongue-tied.

"Austin, somethings obviously wrong. You can tell me what's up," Ally said, getting up from her seat. She took tiny steps toward me.

"It's just that, you're so beautiful. It's making me kinda nervous" I guess I had to tell her the truth. Why would I lie to her anyway?

"Aww! Thanks Austin!" she said, giving me a hug. Aww man! Come on!

I held her really close to me, not letting go. Her warmth and soft skin made me desire her even more. Then, I thought about the amazing time we had last night. When my lips met hers. They were softer than I thought and she may be better at kissing than I am. I could see why Dallas wanted her all to himself. That jerk hurt her. Ally is special and she deserves better than that. I try to be someone better for her, so she's happy. Even if I'm not her boyfriend, I want to make sure she knows I care and I'll always be there for her. My desires are killing me from the inside out though. I wanted Ally so much, but that has to wait until she's ready.

"Uhh... Austin? Austin?" I heard Ally say.

"Hmm?" I wondered.

"You could... let go now." I was holding Ally so closely and tightly, I didn't want it to end. I didn't even realize how long we were like this.

"Right." Even though I didn't want to, I let go of Ally and we continued with our breakfast. Then, we would leave for whatever awaits us at school.

**Author's Note: **Okay, that's it for today's chapter. Luckily, I'm finding more time to write. I'm typing on my phone more often than the computer, so I can write in the car and while I wait for things. I hope I find more time to write more like today. Please review this chapter. I appreciate all comments, good and bad. Thank you so much for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Promise

_Chapter 9: Promise_

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm glad I found some time to write today. Even though I'm staying up late, I enjoy writing chapters. I'm so glad you guys are still reading my story. Please review, it could say anything good or bad. **WARNING****: CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! (to me at least) IF YOU REALLY HATE DALLAS WITH ALLY, SKIP THE LAST PART OF ALLY'S POV AND GO STRAIGHT TO AUSTIN'S! **I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. :)

_**{Ally's Pov}**_

This morning was... amazing. I couldn't believe Austin would give me those clothes. After that, he complemented me on how beautiful I was. Was I actually pretty? I mean, I thought I looked a little nicer, but having Austin speechless is different.

"You really look great in that outfit Ally," Austin said when we got in the car.

"I don't know. It would look way better on someone else."

"No it wouldn't. It looks even better on you than on a model."

"Come on, we both know that's not true."

"But it is, I always tell you the truth." He has hasn't he? Austin's never once lied to me about anything. Maybe I really could trust him.

"Yeah... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"What exactly were you dreaming about last night?"

"Uhh... why do you ask?" Austin seemed a little nervous.

"When you woke up, you called me your sexy lady, remember?"

Austin's face started getting red, "I-I said that o-out loud?"

"Yup."

"Umm... I think it's best if you don't know."

"Why?'

"Just trust me, I don't feel like talking about it."

"Okay, but you are going to tell me, right?"

"Of course."

We got to school forty-five minutes early. Once I got out of the car, I saw a lot of people staring at me. Holy sh*t! Why am I not invisible like all the other times? Why are those girls scolding me? Why are all those guys staring at me right now? What's going on?!

Austin realized how scared I was, then put his arm around me for comfort. "Look, I know this is new, but just relax. They're staring because you look beautiful."

I nodded, then Austin let go, but that made me more scared. "Don't worry, I'm right here," he said, "Trust me."

"Okay."

We walked over to his popular friends. With every step I took, the more afraid I got. All his friends were looking at me in a way I didn't like. So, I decided to go somewhere else, where there were less people. Instead of stopping where Austin's friends were, I continued walking inside the school. It was better in there because it was less crowded. Then, I headed to my locker. I felt bad about leaving Austin. Before I walked away, I looked at him and he knew I was gonna leave. There was pain and sorrow in his eyes, but I still walked away.

* * *

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I was held close to someone's body. Why did I have to leave Austin? It would have been better if I was there. Why did I have to go somewhere to be alone? Then, I was turned around to see a smirk on Dallas's face.

"Hot outfit. You look really sexy, especially your rack," he said, "It makes it easier for me."

"Leave me alone."

"Hey, don't be like that," he spoke softly in my ear. His hands moved down onto my butt.

"Get off!" I tried pushing him away with my good arm, but he grabbed it.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Dallas pulled me into a janitor's closet, then took off his shirt. "Now, where were we?" He put one of his hands on my butt again and the other held my arm to his bare chest.

"I said get off!"

"Make me." The next thing I knew, I was under Dallas, with my hand pinned over my head, while he forced his lips on mine. At some points, he would bite my lip a little, which made me whimper. That made things worse. He would hold my butt tighter which caused me to groan. When I groaned, Dallas let go of my butt and he started tugging at my shirt. In a few seconds, my shirt was off and Dallas was pecking at my neck. He put his hand over my mouth, so I couldn't scream for help. Dallas kicked both of our shoes off and tried wiggling out of his pants. I felt him scratch his teeth on my neck a few times, which made me moan. How far was this gonna go? We haven't gone any further when we were a couple. I am really scared about all this unwanted passion and heat he is giving me. Why can't he just forget about our relationship? In a minute, his pants was off and he let go of my mouth. His lips came crashing on my own again as he tried yanking off my shorts. Dallas succeeded then move his lips to my chest. Again, he covered my lips, while he scratched his teeth along my chest and breasts. Soon his teeth reached my bra and he tugged on it playfully.

"Please don't take that off! I beg you to stop!" I yelled into his hand.

"Come on baby. Don't be shy. We're going all the way," he moaned into my ear.

"No! no!" He started kissing me again to free his hand and he unhooked my strapless bra.

Dallas's hand grabbed my bare breast and I groaned into the kiss. "Nice Ally, I like it."

"Stop it you perv!" I tried to scream, biting his lip. This was a mistake, that made him smile and anxious for more. He reached down and started tugging off my panty. In a few seconds, I was completely naked and Dallas was dominating. He started moving lower, slowly and scratched his teeth on my neck, then my breasts, then my stomach. Dallas was trying to wiggle off his underwear when a miracle happened.

* * *

_**{Austin's Pov}**_

I was going to introduce Ally to my friends, but she walked away. Although, I couldn't blame her. They were looking at her dirty because of how hot she looked.

"Is that the same dork that broke her arm?" Zack asked.

"Way to go on the makeover man," Brian said.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry guys, but i should go after her. She might get into some serious trouble."

"Alright, later man," they all said before I left.

She was already inside and somewhere in the halls. First, I checked my locker to see if she would wait for me. After that, I felt so stupid because she'd probably be at her locker. So I walked to the other side of the school to check her locker, but she was gone. After that, I panicked. I started checking every hallway, then I checked the library, then the music room, then the cafeteria, but there was no sign of Ally. It already took me thirty minutes to search everywhere. My last hope was the janitor's closet. She probably wanted to be in a room alone, where it's quiet.

As I got closer, I heard a muffled screaming. I started running toward the sound and I heard it again. She wasn't alone. On the outside of the door I heard more muffled screams and some guy's voice. Curious and worried, I opened the door quickly and what I saw was too scary. In the dim light, I grabbed Dallas by his neck and threw him out the door. I guess I was pretty strong at the time because Dallas slammed in the lockers and got knocked out.

I closed the door and turned around. It wasn't my intention, but I saw Ally lying on the floor, naked and scared to death. First things first. I turned away then threw her her clothes. She quickly dressed up then curled into a little ball. Ally put her head to her knees and I could heard her sobbing softly. Slowly, I walked next to her and sat down.

"Ally, I know you're really hurt, but it's okay now. He's gone and you're safe here. You can cry all you want, Ally. Just let it out, I'm here for you."

'T-th-thank y-you A-Au-Aust-in," she said quietly in between sobs. Ally hugged me tightly while I put my arm around her. Her tears were starting to soak into my shirt, but I didn't care. She needed a friend and I would be there for her.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm here"

"A-Austin?" she called, looking up at me

'Yeah?" I looked her in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I l-left e-earlier, I-I feel safe w-with you. Promise t-to always st-stay by my s-side?" she asked.

"Ally, I promise." I vow I will always be there for you, to always protect you, to always be honest to you, and to always love you forever and more. Ally Dawson, this is a promise that I will always keep and never forget.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. I'm sorry about what happened with Dallas and Ally, but what's a story without some drama? Anyway I hoped you guys at least liked it when Ally was saved by Austin. Please review good/bad/whatever. Thank you guys so much for reading! :)

**FYI:** _Just to give you guys a heads up, I'm gonna start making review goals for you guys. After chapter 10, I'll only post chapters if I get five reviews from my readers. Please please post reviews. If I get five reviews after I post chapter 10, I'll post chapter 11, so on and so on. I know you guys can do it!_


	10. Chapter 10: A Present

_Chapter 10: A Present_

**Author's Note:** Hello Everyone! Imma write another chapter for you guys. Thank you guys do much for reading and reviewing! Please tell me what you think of my story. How I can improve, random things, anything! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

**_{Ally's Pov}_**

Even though that terrible thing happened this morning, I somehow managed to get through school. Well, with the help of Austin. Since we already had the same classes, we sat next to each other in all of them. He tried cheering me up with some jokes and made sure I wasn't thinking about Dallas. I asked him not to tell anyone what happened, it would cause more attention to me and I'd start running away again. As long as Austin's there, I'll be fine.

When school ended, Austin and I went to the mall, so we could watch the store. I stopped by the jewelry store again to see if the locket was still on display. It was the last one left. The price was raised even higher! $750! I can't afford that. All I did was take a picture of the beauty and leave, sadly.

We walked to Sonic Boom and I switched the close sign to open. Two people walked into the store, but they didn't need any help yet.

"Ally, I'm gonna go get something from the car. Brb," Austin said, walking out of the store.

"Guess who got a job at Puffy's Pillows!" My best friend said when she walked into the store.

"Great job Trish!"

"How come I didn't see you at school today?"

"Oh, I was hanging out with Austin."

"Really? Him? Blondie?"

"Yeah why?"

"You sure you were just hanging out?"

"Yes..."

"Sure... Where'd you get the new outfit? It looks great on you"

"Really? You think so?"

" Ally! You look beautiful! Where'd you buy it?"

"I didn't. It was a gift... from Austin..."

"You sure you guys are just hanging out as friends?"

"Pretty sure."

"Uh-huh... Well, where were you yesterday? I didn't see you here and you weren't home."

"I was at a friend's house."

"Let me guess... Austin."

"Yeah..."

"Well, tell your new boyfriend I said hi."

"He's not my boyfriend-"

"Yet," Trish finished my sentence.

"He's just a friend."

"A friend who hangs out with you all day, gets you a new outfit, and kisses you at his house?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"I didn't. You and Austin kissed!"

"N-no we didn't."

"Yes you did. How was it? Is he any good?"

"Don't you have to be at work?"

"Like I'm actually gonna work."

"Hey Ally, I'm back," Austin said as he walked in. "What are we talking about?"

"Your romance with Ally."

"What?" Austin asked.

"Trish, we are not together," I told her.

"Yeah, we're just friends," he explained.

"Come on! I know you guys kissed."

"You told her?" Austin asked me.

"It slipped out," I answered.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone," Trish said as she left.

"Sorry Austin. Trish won't believe me."

"That's okay Ally. Let her believe what she wants to. It's fine by me." There was something in the look of his eyes when he said this. It was a mixture between sadness, excitement, and something else. I wonder why.

After a few hours, I closed the shop at 8:30 and walked outside with Austin. Once I stepped out, I felt a cold gust of wind that made me shiver. My outfit wasn't helping me either. In a few minutes, I started shaking. When Austin saw me, he took off his jacket.

"Here," he said, putting his jacket around me.

"I-I'm okay really," I said, taking it off.

"No, I don't want you to get sick." Austin wrapped his jacket around me again. Then, he put his arm around me and pulled me close. It felt nice, being pressed against Austin's body. I felt safe and happy.

Once we got to the car, Austin turned on the heater right away and I wasn't cold anymore. Then, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ally, it's your dad."

"Hi dad. What's up?"

"I won't be able to come back home tomorrow. I'm gonna go to the saxophone convention. I'll be gone for a month. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure dad. I'll be fine."

"Great, well I gotta go. Catch up with you later."

The second I hung up Austin asked, "What's going on?"

"My dad left for another convention."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess"

In a few minutes, we arrived at Austin's house. I really didn't want to go back home. If I was there alone, Dallas might try to break in.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"I don't know. When I go home, I'm afraid Dallas might break in and do something to me."

"Why don't you stay here?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! This place is too big for one person anyway."

"What about pj's?"

"Just borrow mine. It doesn't matter anyway, your just gonna sleep in them."

"Okay, as long as your fine with it."

"It's no trouble. I'm gonna make some pasta for dinner. Be back in 10 minutes."

I walked into Austin's room and saw something weird. He had five of the same exact guitar. Now I know why he returned the guitar from Kira. Wow, I sure was wrong about him being a jerk. Dallas is the jerk and I know he won't come back to his original self. I'm glad Austin helped me realize that.

After dinner, Austin gave me some of his pj's to wear to bed. After I brushed my teeth with the spare toothbrush, I changed into them. Even though it's weird, I was even wearing some of Austin's boxers. It might have been a mistake to not wear a bra, but I can trust Austin. He's not gonna do anything.

_**{Austin's Pov}**_

After I changed, I lied in my bed and thought about tomorrow. At the mall, I saw Ally looking at a locket in the jewelry store. It looked beautiful, but it must have been too expensive for her to buy. When I saw how disappointed she looked, it broke my heart. So, I went to the store to buy it for her. I'm gonna surprise her in the morning, tomorrow at school.

When Ally came out of the bathroom, I suddenly got really nervous. She was wearing my pj's which were a little too big on her, so it kept sliding down. Was she even wearing a bra? The neckline of my shirt was also too big and her rack was showing a little more than when she was wearing the blouse. I don't think she noticed how she looked. She slid in on the other side of my bed and lied down next to me.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Austin. Your a good friend."

"N-no problem," I gulped.

In a few minutes, Ally fell asleep, but I felt her gently tug on my arm.

"Ally?" I whispered, but she didn't answer. She was asleep, but she was holding on to me. Ally moved a little closer to me until she had my arms wrapped around her. It felt perfect when she was wrapped in my arms, but it didn't last long. She moved my hand up a little on to her chest. Holy F*cking Sh*t! My hand was on Ally's boobs! Why? What was she even dreaming about? I felt really guilty about this, so I wiggled my hand out of her grasp, trying not to wake her up. Once I was out, I turned on my other side and tried to get some sleep.

My night was restless. I basically woke up every hour to make sure I wasn't touching Ally like that. At around 6 am, Ally woke up. Great!

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No. Why? What happened?" she asked. How could she have done that in her sleep? How does she not remember? I better tell her what happened.

"You kinda grabbed my arm and held it some place I shouldn't be touching," I said with shivers.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! What can I do to make up for it?"

"I'm just telling you so you know."

"Austin, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Lets just get ready for school."

I grabbed some clothes from my closet and went to the hallway bathroom to get ready. After I showered and brushed my teeth, I changed into a blue t-shirt, some red jeans, blue sneakers, and a black leather jacket. For some reason, I didn't need to comb my hair, it already looked perfect.

After I got ready, I rushed downstairs to make some eggs and bacon. I would have made pancakes again, since I love them, but I don't think Ally wants to eat pancakes twice in a row. When Ally came downstairs, I was very surprised. She wore a pink sleeveless mini dress, which showed all the sexy curves of her body, pink flats, and a black leather vest, that looks like my jacket.

"Wow Austin, we match."

"Yeah, how''d that happen?" We didn't match just because of the jackets, but also because her pink and my blue looked really great together. I was glad we dressed like this because we kinda look like a couple now.

"Where do you get all the money for this stuff anyway?" Ally asked, taking a bite out of her eggs.

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm a singer who works for Starr Records," how did she not know who I was? Well, I guess that's okay because Jimmy isn't really good at planning gigs and my songs aren't great right now. I miss writing good songs.

"Really? Why haven't I heard of you?"

"Well, I'm not doing so well, but I still get paid a lot for all of this."

"That's okay... Can you sing for me someday?"

"Sure, but I have to write the perfect song. If I'm gonna sing to you, it should have meaning to it."

"Thank you Austin, your so sweet."

After breakfast, we got my car and drove to school. Once we were there, I opened the door for Ally and people started looking at us. I heard people whispering and I saw Kira with a bunch of other girls. She looked really pissed, but that's not my problem.

"Ally, I got something for you," I said once we were at the front of the school.

"Huh?" she asked, "What for?"

"Just cause." Then, I opened the small box and showed her the locket and key necklace. "I saw you looking at this in the mall and thought you deserve it."

"Austin, thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

I put the necklaces around her neck and looked at her in the eyes. Tears were falling and she had a gorgeous smile on her face. "You look beautiful." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me for a really long time. We didn't let go, then she looked at me again. I got lost in her hazel eyes.

After a few seconds, I found my lips on Ally's. My arms moved down to Ally's hips, lingering on her butt. Ally moaned into the kiss as my grip tightened. She moved her hand up and tangled her fingers into my hair. Before I continued, I paused for a second and looked Ally in the eyes. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't just caught up in the moment. She had to be aware of what she was doing and who she was kissing. Ally stopped for a few seconds, then nodded to continue. I pressed my lips on hers once again, with more passion. I licked my lips a little to let her know what I wanted. She caught on quickly and let my tongue into her mouth. Ally matched my movements and I ran my hand up her side. After a while of enjoying this, we stopped and let go. It couldn't go too far.

"Wow that was..."

"Amazing," she finished my sentence.

After thinking it over and based on what just happened, I thought it was the right time. "Will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note: **That's it for this chapter. Please leave a review, good or bad. _**Remember, if you want to read the next chapter, I must get five more reviews after I post this.**_ Thank you guys so much for reading. I can't wait to write more for you! :)


	11. Chapter 11: First Date

_Chapter 11: First Date_

**_Author's__ Note: _**Wow! You guys were pretty fast with the reviews. I guess I'm updating twice today, even though it's late. You guys deserve it. Remember to keep commenting and tell me what you think! **WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MATURE CONTENT IN ALLY'S POV **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

_**{Austin's Pov}**_

Wow! I can't believe I kissed Ally this morning. It seemed absolutely perfect. Where should I take Ally for our date tonight? It has to be perfect, but not too perfect. Since it's just a first date, it should be simple. Maybe I'll take Ally to see that romantic comedy about a zombie falling in love with a human. Then we can go to Melody Diner to have dinner. I heard their chicken pot pie tastes awesome! Yup that's the plan for our date!

When school ended, I walked outside with my arm wrapped around Ally. We sat down on a bench as I told Ally about what I had planned for us.

"That sounds great Austin! I've been dying to see that movie!"

"I can't wait for tonight, it'll be perfect."

"What's gonna be perfect?" I heard someone too familiar say.

"I'm taking Ally on a date," I said with a fake smile.

"Aww! That's cute," Kira said.

"I know. It's gonna be great! Right Austin," Ally said.

"I'm not talking about your lame date," Kira spoke, crossing her arms.

"Lame?" Ally and I said in unison.

"I'm talking about poor little Austin suffering because he has to date some embarrassing little bookworm, like yourself, to make me jealous."

"Now, I know that's not true," Ally said.

"But it is, isn't that right Austin?"

"Kira! Won't you give it a rest! I don't like you anymore!" I yelled.

"Yes you do! I know you do! Forgive me Austin," she said forcing me into a kiss.

"F*ck off!" I yelled, pushing Kira away from me. "Come on Ally, let's go," I said to Ally, putting my arm around her.

"You're gonna pay for stealing my man, you one armed freak!" Kira yelled, when we started walking away.

I was going to continue walking to the car with Ally, but Ally turned around and took tiny steps towards Kira. "You know Kira, I may have a broken arm now, but it will heal. Although, you'll be the same lying little b*tch for the rest of your life," Ally said, then walked back to me. I didn't know she had it in her to say something like that. She must have been really offended if she talked back like that. It was very impressive that Ally was able to make Kira speechless. Ally Dawson is truly amazing.

"Ally! I'm so sorry about that! I'm sorry she called you that and I'm sorry she kissed me!" I apologized once we were in the car. I felt really bad about this. I really hope she can forgive me.

"Don't worry about it. People call me names all the time and Dallas has done more than kissing to me." she replied, with a small, reassuring smile. She's right. People used to make fun of her all the time and Dallas is a whole other level of irritating.

"Ally, you've been through a lot. How do you handle all this stress?"

"I don't know. I guess I forget about all of it when I'm with you."

"I'm glad."

When we arrived at the mall, we bought tickets for ***Warm Bodies*** then went to the snack bar. "What candy do you want Ally?"

"You can pick, I don't mind."

"Some licorice please," I ordered.

After we got our candy, we went inside the theater and found some good seats. I was glad they had the armrests that you could lift up because we sat closer than we would have if there was something in between us. When the previews started, the lights dimmed and we opened the licorice. When I picked up the first piece, I had an idea.

"Ally," I whispered.

"Hmm?" she looked at me with her beautiful smile.

"You smile like an angel." I was caught off guard for a second.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Want some licorice?" I asked, putting it near her mouth.

She giggled a little, then opened her mouth so I could feed her. When the movie started, we already finished our candy after we fed it to each other. I put my arm around her, then she snuggled close to me. Ally put her head on my shoulder then I relaxed mine on hers, feeling her soft hair. I was right, t was perfect.

_**{Ally's Pov}**_

After the movie, we walked outside and went to Melody Diner. We sat at a table and ordered our food to the singing waitress.

"Wow, Cassidy's an amazing singer."

"She has a great voice. It must be hard to sing to customers though," Austin replied.

'That's true. It must be really tiring."

"Did you like the movie?"

"I loved it. The zombies looked kinda real too."

"I know right."

Cassidy came back with our order and sang to us again.

"Ally you've got to try this chicken pot pie," Austin said picking up his spoon and waiting for me to open my mouth. When I did, he fed me and I was surprised at how good it tasted.

"It tastes amazing," I said after I swallowed.

We finished our dinner and we walked to his car hand in hand.

"I had a really good time. We should do this again," Austin said.

"I'd like that," I replied.

* * *

We drove back to Austin's house and dressed in our pj's. Again, I borrowed Austin's like last night. He turned on his stereo and we sat on his bed, looking into each other's eyes. In a few seconds, we started moving closer and closer until our lips met. His hands moved down my waist and on my hips. Austin tightened his grip a little and I let out a soft groan. I bit his lip a little and he moaned in satisfaction. My hand tugged on his shirt and he understood, but first he stopped.

"Are you sure?" he asked me softly.

"Yeah, just not all the way." I wasn't ready for it.

He nodded and we continued with our battle of lips. Austin let go of my hips and started by taking off his shirt. I put my hand on his chest and felt his bare skin. It felt smooth and warm under my hand. Before I knew it, I was under Austin and he started moving lower. He pecked at my neck and would gently scratch his teeth on my skin.

"Austin..." I moaned.

His lips moved lower and lower until he reached the collar of my shirt. Austin tugged it playfully with his teeth. He started unbuttoning my shirt slowly. After a minute or two, it was off and he started pecking at my skin. His teeth would sometimes scratch my bare chest and I would groan quietly in response. Austin slowly moved back up to my lips and ran his hands against my sides. Then, I started moving lower to his neck, like he had to me. I started pecking at his neck and he pulled me a little closer to him. Experimentally, I would scratch my teeth on his skin from time to time.

"Ally..." he cooed.

Moving upwards, I nibbled his earlobe and ran my fingers through his soft hair. It felt nice with Austin. This was the first time I did something like this and I wasn't scared. After a long, long time about enjoying this passion and heat, we stopped only because we were getting tired. After I put my shirt on, I crawled back into bed next to a shirtless Austin.

* * *

"So I guess, even though we've only been on one date, we're official?" I guess after this, he's right. Might as well make it official if we've gone this far.

"Yeah... goodnight boyfriend."

"Sweet dreams, girlfriend."

Austin wrapped his arms around me and I wasn't afraid anymore, even when he's shirtless. All that matters is that now we're here, together and happy.

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's alittle shorter than usual. I wrote twice today, but I'm still gonna try to write tomorrow. It may be late, but I'm happy I wrote today. **_Please remember to review! I need five more reviews if you want the next chapter_**. Thank you so much for reading! :)

***I don't own this movie***


	12. Chapter 12: A Song

_Chapter 12: A Song_

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy I got more reviews from you guys! I read and appreciate every single one. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! :)

_**{Ally's Pov}**_

I woke up with a smile on my face. Last night was amazing. When I turned around, I saw a shirtless Austin starting to open his eyes.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Good morning Austin," I replied.

"Why are you up so early? It's 8 am on a Saturday."

"I promised Trish a girl's day and I can't cancel on her. We already had to put it off last time because there was an emergency meeting with the Mall Association."

"Aww... I thought we could spend the day together," Austin said sadly.

"I know, but I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. I thought I'm suppose to stay with you though."

"Don't worry, I won't be alone. Trish's gonna be there."

"Okay, I'll miss you."

After I got ready, I called Trish. "Hey Ally! Where are you? Your house or Austin's?"

"Umm... Austin's."

"Wow, you serious? I was just kidding about that."

"Yeah... I can't drive, so can you pick me up for our girl's day?"

"Sure, but only because you have a broken arm."

"See you in a few," I said after I gave Trish the address.

When I walked back into Austin's room, I saw him still lying down. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"What I should do today. I didn't have anything planned."

"Hmm... I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I just hoped you weren't busy today."

"Sorry, but I'll be back before dinner."

In a few minutes, we heard the doorbell and walked downstairs. We opened the door and saw Trish.

"Hey Ally ready for our- Why's Austin shirtless?"

"That doesn't matter. Bye Ally, have fun," Austin said.

"Bye sweetie," I said giving him a peck on the lips. "See you later." Trish looked a little shocked when I looked at her.

Austin stood in the doorway, watching me walk to the car. He waved good-bye then walked back inside.

"Just friends, huh..." Trish said, once we were in the car.

"Okay, okay. You were right."

"Really? You and Blondie?"

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just... Wasn't he really mean before?"

"No, it's just the people he would hang around with."

"Uh... Okay then. Why are you always here though? You haven't been home since the incident." Has it really been a week already? Well, during some of that time I was at the hospital... with Austin, right.

"I'm afraid to stay at home alone. Dallas might break in or something."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Well, I do feel safer with Austin. He makes me feel special."

"He has been doing a lot for you lately... Maybe you should buy him something today."

"That's a good idea. Will you help me?"

"Sure. What are friends for?"

"Thanks Trish! You're the best!"

"I know," she said smiling.

When we arrived at the mall, I received an e-mail. "Trish! Bruno Mars is having a meet and greet at Miami Beach. I can have him autograph a guitar for Austin."

"Sure, but can we have some brunch first?"

"Okay, then we'll go to the beach.

"Yup! We'll go shopping after, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

At Sonic Boom, I decided to get an acoustic guitar for Austin. All I've seen at his house we're electric guitars, so I think he'd like something different.

After we waited in line for an hour or two, Bruno Mars finally signed the guitar along with a bunch photos of himself. After a few minutes of picture taking and chatting, we left with smiles on our faces.

I was really glad I could get this for Austin. To make up for the money, I'll sell two of the autographed photos for $300 each and to make sure the guitar was safe, I kept it in the practice room at Sonic Boom. Then, Trish and I went to the Dress Hut. I didn't have much money, but it was fun trying on some clothes with my best friend.

**_{Austin's Pov}_**

After I ate and dressed up, I had no idea what to do. I'm getting worried, maybe too worried about Ally. What if Dallas showed up? What if someone steals something from Ally? What if Ally meets another guy? It's possible, I mean she looked amazing when she left. Wait? Why am I stressing out about this? Trish is there and I could trust my girlfriend. She's a good person and I'm crazy about her.

Ever since I met Ally, I've been getting ideas for some songs. Maybe I should write a song for her. I did say I'll sing to her when I find the perfect song. She's not here, so maybe I can surprise her with one.

I should write a list with all the good things about Ally. Let's see...

_-Beautiful_

_-Angel Smile_

_-Smart_

_-Brave_

_-Passionate_

_-Innocent_

_-Caring_

_-Understanding_

_-Generous_

_-Sweet_

There was so much more, but only a few of these could fit in the lyrics. Now, I need to start with the song. I grabbed one of my electric guitars to start with some music. It would have been easier for me to write with an acoustic guitar, but I didn't have one.

Finally! Done! After a few hours of messing around with music and lyrics, I finally finished the song called ***Steal Your Heart***. I really hope Ally likes it. Maybe I should make a special dinner for us to celebrate the new song I wrote. It's only 5:00, but who knows what time she'll be home.

So, I looked online to find some easy things to make. After looking at a bunch of recipies, I desided to make some roast beef, mash potatoes, some mixed vegetables, and chocolate covered strawberries for desert.

It took me an hour to get all the groceries, so I need to hurry. After another hour of attempting to make a perfect meal, I set our table and lit some candles. Then, I heard the doorbell.

"Wow, perfect timing," I said to myself. Before I answered the door, I turned on my stereo and made sure the food was presentable.

When I opened the door, I saw Ally's perfect smile. "Hey handsome, what is that? It smells delious!"

"I made us a special dinner!"

"Aww... What for?"

"You'll see later. What did you get at the mall?"

"Nothing really, but I did get you something." She's so sweet.

"Thanks, you didn't have to get me anything."

"It was no trouble. I'll give it to you after dinner."

After the main course, we fed each other stawberries and enjoyed our time together.

"Wow Austin! Dinner was amazing tonight. What are we celebrating?"

"I'll show you in a bit. What did you get me from the mall?" I asked. I was really excited to see what ny girlfriend got me. She's amazing,

"Right! Here," she said handing me a guitar case.

"A guitar!" I loved it already, but I hope it didn't look like my other electric ones.

"It get's better! Open it!" When I opened the case, I was shocked.

"Autographed by Bruno Mars! Thank you so much Ally!" I was so happy! She knew me well enough to get an acoustic guitar and even better, it was autographed by Bruno Mars! "You're the best girlfriend in the world!" I said, giving her a hug.

"And you're the best boyfriend in the world. You've done so much for me, this was the least I could do."

When we let go, I grabbed my new guitar. "You know how I said I would sing to you once I had the perfect song?"

"Yeah..."

"I call this song ***Steal Your Heart***. I wrote it especially for you."

I sang as I strummed the acoustic guitar. It sounded nice and I could tell Ally was really happy.

**"You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine**

**But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere there's a side of you  
No one's ever seen**

**Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart**

**Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are**

**So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart**

**I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard**

**I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart"**

"That was amazing Austin! You have an amazing voice," she said, hugging me again.

"Thanks, but you'd probably have a better one."

"I doubt it. You should show this song to Jimmy. Maybe it'll get you back on top."

"I should, shouldn't I. Okay! I'll show him tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

"Absolutely!"

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading today's chapter! Remember to review. **_We'll need five more reviews before chapter 13. _**Thanks so much for reading! Can't wait to write more! :)

***I don't own this song***


	13. Chapter 13: Bad Publicity

_Chapter 13: Bad Publicity_

**Author's Note:** I know I didn't get 5 reviews yet, but since I have a total of 50 reviews, I decided to post this early. Thanks guys for the reviews follows and favorites. I didn't know I'd get this many. You're all just the best! It always puts me in such a good mood. I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy :)

_**{Ally's Pov}**_

I can't believe Austin wrote a song for me! He is just the best boyfriend ever! Right now, I'm with him at the recording studio. Austin's recording his new song so he can show his boss. Even after I heard the song about 20 times, I never got sick of it. **  
**

"Austin, it sounds amazing. It'll bring you back to the top."

"You really think so? I'm glad you think that, but having you like it is good enough to make me happy."

"Aww!" I said, pulling Austin into a hug.

"You deserve credit too. Ally, you were the one who inspired me to write this song. Without you, I'd probably still have writer's block."

"Come on, let's go show Jimmy."

We showed Jimmy the song and he loved it. "Austin Monica Moon, I think we have our next hit single," he said, shaking Austin's hand, "Well done."

"Thank you sir," Austin said.

"What helped you come up with such a great song?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, Ally inspired me to write this song."

"Oh, so this is the famous Ally Dawson. You're the one who stole Austin away from my daughter." He gave me this threatening look, that made me take a few steps back.

"I-I didn't steal him... T-they broke up a-and-" Austin interrupted me. Thank goodness, I don't have to speak any more.

"Look sir, I think your daughter is amazing, but she cheated on me. I just don't know if I could trust her any more."

"And, when did you and Ally start dating."

"Well, ever since Kira and Ally's boyfriend, Dallas, dated each other, we started hanging out. After a while, we realized we had feelings for each other and that leads to now," Austin explained.

"I guess that's reasonable. Ally, I'm sure you're a great person and I hope you two are happy together."

"Thank you for understanding," I said, now relaxed.

"You and Kira breaking up would help you with your image, but you dating someone else wouldn't," Jimmy said, making me worry.

"What are you saying?" Austin asked.

"Just make sure you keep this relationship out of the press. As long as that happens, everything will be fine. And make sure nobody knows about what Kira did."

"Alright. Well, we're gonna head home now. I'm glad you liked the song."

"Bye Austin. Bye Ally."

"Have a nice Sunday," I said.

When we got home, we turned on Austin's laptop and sat on the couch. We were gonna check if Austin has any bad publicity lately.

"Monica huh?" I giggled, while we waited for the website to load. Apparently Monica is Austin's middle name.

"Don't make fun of me. I'm trying to keep that a secret," he said pouting a little.

"That's okay, your secret's safe with me."

Once the Miami Music website opened, my face froze. "Ally? What's wrong?" Austin asked, taking a look at the screen.

The article read _**Austin Moon Rapes Defenseless Girl** _and showed a picture from when Austin was naked and fell on top of me.

I was still speechless, while I started playing with my hair nervously. When did they take that picture? Who could have possibly taken that photo? Why?

"What! How in the hell did they get a picture of that!? Ally! Ally? Ally?!"

This is the worst scenario for Austin, but me too. I'm always invisible and I like to keep it that way. Being on a magazine, especially in this picture with Austin, is definitely gonna get me noticed by a lot of people. I feel sorry for Austin, but I can't help worrying about myself.

After a few minutes of Austin trying to calm me down, I ran upstairs and grabbed my songbook. It kinda relaxed me to come up with some lyrics, but I'm still too shocked to speak.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I just nodded. "I have no idea who took that picture, but we'll get through this." Austin's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he paused to listen to whoever was speaking.

"What?"

"Uh... Sure... Now?"

"Bring Ally?"

"Five grand? Each?!"

"Okay, we'll be there."

I looked at Austin, confused and he explained. "They want us to make an appearance on the Helen Show" What! Now we're gonna go on tv? Can't I just stay invisible? "Ally, I'm so sorry, but we can clear things up over there."

"I can't! I have a serious case of stage fright."

"Are you sure? You don't even have to answer any questions. If you do, I'll help you. If we go, we might be able to make all this go away."

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this... Okay. Let's go."

**_{Austin's Pov}_**

How could this have happened? Was someone taking a picture through the window? Oh man, Jimmy just told me to keep this a secret.

The car ride was silent and Ally was still scribbling in her book. I wondered what she was writing about. Maybe I should ask to lighten the mood.

"What are you writing Ally?"

She didn't answer. Did I do something wrong? Maybe she's lost in her book or Ally could still be startled. Poor Ally, I should never have gotten her into this.

Helen was as energetic as usual. During the interview, Ally was trying her best to avoid all questions.

"I'm just curious, what happened to your arm Ally?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Ally answered.

"Just tell us, you don't have to give any details."

"Let's just say she... fell out of a window," I answered for Ally.

"Wow... So, we're here to to talk about this picture. Austin, what really happened? Tell us the truth." Helen said, but I had to lie to her since the deal I made with some friends sounded really stupid.

"Well, this is my friend Ally. We were gonna study, but-" I tried to explain.

"You couldn't resist yourself," Helen interrupted.

"No! I spilled some soda on my shirt and decided to take a shower. When I got out of the bathroom, I tripped and fell on Ally. When I fell, my towel came off. End of story."

"Really? I don't believe it for a second! Ally what's your story?" No, no! Ally can't answer. She's nervous enough already.

Ally started fiddling with her hair, then looked at me. "Umm... That's really what happened. Nothing special." Wow, she handled that pretty well.

"I know there's more, but I'll give it a rest. Austin, what do you think Kira will say when she sees this?"

"Kira and I actually broke up about a week ago. Things weren't really working out between us."

"What happened? Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, not at all. Our relationship just wasn't as fun as it used to be. There weren't any sparks anymore."

"So you're still friends right?"

"I guess. We haven't talked for a bit, but I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Now, I know you and Ally say you're just friends. When did you two meet?"

"About a week ago, we met at Sonic Boom. She works there. After I returned a guitar, we talked for a bit and realized we both go to the same school."

"Wait for a second. You and Kira broke up a week ago right?"

"Yeah..."

"While you and Ally met a week ago." Oh no! I just realized where this was going. "I knew you were hiding something! You left Kira for Ally, didn't you."

Ally and I exchanged a few looks. There was a glint of fear in her hazel brown eyes. I gave her a smile saying it'll be okay. If they found out we were dating, Ally would get more and more attention. When people stared at her, she got so nervous and ran away. I can't put any more pressure on her.

"No, no. I don't like Ally like that."

"Oh don't give me those lies. You guys just looked in each others eyes when I revealed your little secret. Ally, what are your thoughts about Austin?" Great, another question for Ally.

"W-well, I-I think Austin is an amazing person, but he's just not exactly my type."

Ally's doing a great job. How is she handling this so well?

"Aren't you at least a little bit interested in Austin?"

"I'll admit, he's cute and sweet, but I don't like him like that."

"What about you Austin?"

"She's like an angel, caring and beautiful, but I swear we're just friends." Maybe I went a little too far on the compliments.

"I still don't believe you, but we are out of time. See you next time on the Helen Show," Helen said to the audience.

When we walked outside the studio, I checked to make sure Ally was okay. "Ally. You did great. How'd you get the confidence to do that?"

"I was with you, so I felt a little better," she pulled me into a hug and we felt happy. Thank god that interview was over.

Then, we heard a few camera flashes. "Yup! There's the happy couple! Look over here!" a photographer surprised us.

"Oh no!" Ally and I both said.

**Author's Note:** That's it for today's chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review good or bad. **I'll need five more reviews before I post the next chapter.** Thank you so much for reading. :D


	14. Chapter 14: Paparazzi

_Chapter 14: Paparazzi_

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I would have posted this sooner, but I didn't get the five reviews in time. :( Anyway, I'm glad I'm gaining more followers and favoriters... and that's not a word. Anyway, I'm so happy most of you are enjoying my story so far. Remember, to leave a review telling me what you think. Enjoy reading this next chapter! :D

_**{Ally's Pov}**_

Austin pulled me away from that photographer, but we couldn't get to the car. There were too many reporters and cameramen there. When they spotted us, we ran into a dark alley, hoping they didn't follow.

"Ally, I'm so sorry about that. Are you okay?" Austin asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe we can go to the end of this alley, to escape."

"Sure, we can try." Austin took my hand and we started running to the other side. We were so close, but we got swarmed by more photographers. Austin and I tried to run back, but they came from both sides. I guess it's time to freak out again.

"Look over here! Austin! Ally! Are you two dating?" Someone asked. They were getting too close. I started backing away slowly until I was against the wall. Austin followed to make sure I would be okay.

"No we're not." Austin answered. It was hard for me to see. There were too many flashes and I was starting to get dizzy.

"Austin! Do you have feelings for Ally?"

"No! I don't," Austin looked at me with a worried look."

"Ally! What happened to your arm?"

I didn't answer, so Austin did. "We'd rather not talk about it."

"We were asking Ally," They said, pushing Austin out of the way. No! They couldn't take Austin away! He's the only reason why I can stay breathing right now! "Now Ally, answer the question!"

I couldn't say anything anymore.

"Ally, don't be shy. Answer the question!" About seven more guys came with more cameras. All the people surrounded me and me alone.

"How'd you break your arm?"

"Do you like Austin?"

"What is your relationship with Austin?"

"I-I..." I didn't even know what to say or even which question to answer first. It started to get hot while I played with my hair nervously. My breathing became unsteady and things started to look fuzzy.

"Ally!" I heard Austin yell. He shoved his way back to me and tried to calm me down. "Ally," he stood in front of me, holding my shoulders. Austin looked into my eyes, " Just focus on my voice. Don't let it get to your head." I was glad Austin understood, but it was too hard for me.

"Aww! Austin! Ally! Over here!" I obeyed, but that was my mistake. The flashing lights and loud voices frightened me.

"Ally, look right here," Austin said, turning my face toward him. "Right at me. Don't freak out. Just look right at me," Austin helped relax me a little, but that didn't last long. One of the photographers pulled Austin away from me again. I was scared to death and the crowd got closer and closer to me. I already pinned myself against the wall, but apparently, they had to get closer.

After some screaming, yelling, and so much flashes, I slid down and lied on the floor. For some reason, my vision was getting blurry and I could tell I was getting pale. Then, I couldn't control my breathing at all. They started crouching down, over me, more flashes and more questions.

"Ally! Ally!" I could hear Austin trying to push through the crowd. When he finally got to me, I saw a scared expression on his face. " Step back! Give her some air!" Austin kneeled over me. A few people stepped back, but they were still acting the same way.

"Ally, stay with me. It's okay, Ally I'm here. Guys! Back up!" I heard Austin yell at the paparazzi. He laid my head on his lap and felt my forehead.

"Great! Great Austin! Look worried for Ally! No! More!" I heard someone yell. People were moving closer and closer. The louder and closer they got, the less I could see. It was easier to just close my eyes, so I did. I'm positive that I fainted, but I could still hear for some reason.

"STOP NOW!" Austin yelled at the paparazzi. He seemed really mad, but no one seemed to care.

"Angrier Austin! Tell us what's on your mind!"

I didn't hear Austin say anything to them anymore. He only spoke to me now, since they wouldn't listen. To wake me up, he gently tapped on my face. "Come on Ally, I need you to stay awake to do this. Focus on my voice." It was so hard to do that.

"More passion!"

"Look over here!"

**"Focus-"**

"Austin! Ally!"

"You two are dating aren't you?"

"We only want the truth!"

**"On-"**

"Don't be shy!"

"Smile!"

**"My-"**

"Look at the cameras!"

"Answer our questions!"

"Hold her closer!"

**"Voice."**

"Austin... think... Ally?" It was working a little bit, but it's still hard.

**"Ally, I'm-"**

"Are... dating?"

**"right here."**

I was having a rough time trying to focus only on Austin, but it was working. Finally, I opened my eyes and saw Austin's worried face. He was holding me in his arms and I didn't even realize that.

"I'm going to need you to hold on to me," Austin spoke into my ear. I nodded, then wrapped my good arm around his shoulders tightly. He stood up and started pushing his way out of the crowd. They were still surrounding us, but Austin kept shoving his way out of the alley.

_**{Austin's Pov}**_

Poor Ally. I never should have gotten her involved with all this. It's probably best if we never dated. It hurts to just think about that, but it'll be better for Ally. First of all, I have to get through this crowd.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I started running to the exit.

"Thank you Austin," I heard Ally say.

"It's my fault I got you into this." We finally made it to the car. I was out of breath and exhausted. Fortunately, Ally was as light as a feather. Once the car started, I drove away as quickly as the speed limit would allow. As I predicted, Ally was busy with her song book. To me, that seemed god damn cute. She always did this to relieve her from stress and it was kinda adorable. Do I really have to break up with her? I'll hold it off until we get home.

After about 30 minutes of driving, we finally got to my house. We walked inside and upstairs to my room. It was 6:30. The paparazzi have been holding us up for three hours! We finished the show at three and now it's 6:30? Oh well. Now it's time to do what I have to, so I can protect Ally.

"Ally, I don't want this to happen to you anymore," I said, sitting next to her on my bed.

She looked up at me with a confused expression. She's making this harder than it needs to be. "What?"

"It's my fault this is happening to you and I want you to be safe. I don't think our relationship can continue."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, forming tears in her eyes. Aww man! F*ck this sh*t! I can't do this to her!

"Well, yes and no."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to try to protect you, by breaking up with you. But I just can't do that. I love you too much."

"I love you too Austin," she pulled me into another one of her gentle hugs. This time, tears were in my eyes too. I could never break up with Ally. "I appreciate you wanting to keep me safe, but we're in this together."

Suddenly, I heard a flash. When we turned around, I saw someone with video camera in the window. "They followed me to my house!" I ran over to the window and saw a bunch of paparazzi outside. There were at least nine of their cars parked outside. At least they can't break in.

"Does this mean they're gonna start following us around now?" Ally asked nervously, playing with her hair.

"You already know the answer."

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for reading today's chapter. Remember to review. _**I'll need at least five more before I post chapter 15. They could even all be from the same person.** _You know you are the best, but you need to reach your goal before the next chapter. I love posting and I don't want to be late again. The reason why I'm doing the goal thing is because of my family. They don't think I should continue this if nobody reviews my story. :( Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


	15. Chapter 15: Not a Normal Day

_Chapter 15: Not a Normal Day_

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews you gave me. I just want to say that you are all the very best, like no one ever was... (to catch them is my real test to train em is my cause... POKEMON! lol) Just wondering if any of you like Pokemon. If you do, leave me a comment or PM me. Seriously though, you guys are the best. Remember to leave a review, good/ bad. Hope you like this next chapter. :)

_**{Ally's Pov}**_

There I was, speechless again. Austin used the blinds and curtains to cover the windows, but I had a feeling it wasn't safe here anymore. I couldn't go home though. Dallas knows where I live and the paparazzi will too. Isn't it illegal for people to do this though?

"Ally, I'm sorry," Austin said to me.

"Uhh... isn't it against the law for them to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they do it anyway. When I just started my career, they were doing the same thing and I called the cops. But when the police arrived, they all left already and I ended up looking like a complete idiot trying to explain. No one believed me. They're very sneaky."

"What about the pictures they took, isn't that proof?"

"I don't know... Last time, they got away with it. Maybe they bribe the police chief or something." Aww man! That really sucks!

"Uhhh... Well, do you think I could go home tomorrow?" I asked Austin.

"I guess we could try, but how can I leave you alone now?"

"I don't know really, but it would be better for your career if I wasn't here."

"Ally, I care more about you than my career."

"That's so sweet Austin."

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of camera flashes instead of birds. When I opened my eyes, I realized Austin was holding me tightly in his arms. Then, I saw that one of the curtains fell off a window. There were a bunch of cameramen taking pictures there.

"Austin!" I screamed.

He sat up quickly, but didn't realize what was going on until I pointed to the window. "WILL YOU GUYS JUST GIVE IT A REST!" Austin yelled at the cameras. Instead of using the curtain, he taped cardboard over the windows.

"Sorry Ally... I'm gonna go make some pancakes for breakfast."

After I did my usual morning routine, I got dressed in a blue and white plaid shirt, a denim vest, jean shorts, and black leather boots. Finally, I put the locket, Austin gave me, around my neck. I walked downstairs surprised to see what Austin was wearing. He had an orange and white plaid shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. We were matching again.

"So we're that kind of couple," I commented.

Austin looked at me and smiled, "Well, I think it's adorable."

While we ate, we tried not to talk about Austin's career, the paparazzi, and what might happen when I try to get home. It was hard to stay off those topics, but we wanted to relax a little bit.

"This is gonna be hard, but we can get through this," Austin said, taking my hand. "This might help with the flashes," he gave me a pair of his dark shades.

"Thanks Austin, I'll try my best."

"Remember to just ignore them." Austin opened the door, to the paparazzi and they surrounded us as we walked outside. The shades helped with the flashes, but not with the noise.

"Ally!"

"Look over here!"

"Austin!"

"You two are dating right?"

"You look so cute together!"

"Explain what happened yesterday!"

"Don't be shy!"

"Just tell us!"

Austin walked me to my side of the car and made sure I was okay. After a minute, he got inside and we drove away. Just as I suspected, the cars were following us.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I guess... School's gonna be interesting today."

Austin laughed a little then said, "Don't worry, I'm here."

Once we arrived at school, the paparazzi followed us. Instead of all of them coming, only four vans were here. I guess the rest went back to wherever they came from. About seven people followed us and the rest were interviewing other students. We were getting more attention then ever.

Oh no! People are staring at me. Hide! I need to find somewhere to hide! After a few minutes of being mobbed by cameramen and reporters, I let go of Austin's hand and found myself running away. The closest place I found was the janitor's closet. Why do I always end up hiding in there? I put a chair in front of the door so no one could get in.

"Ally!" I heard Austin call after a few minutes, "I know you're in there!"

For some reason, I didn't hear any paparazzi outside the door.

"They're gone! They're going back to their office to edit the footage." I opened the door right away and Austin gave me a huge hug. "Ally, I was worried about you. Don't leave me like that. Something bad could have happened."

"I'm sorry Austin."

"Ally, I know it's scary for you, but remember. You can trust me."

_**{Austin's Pov}**_

After school, I took Ally to the mall so she could get to work. To our surprise, there was a huge crowd outside Sonic Boom. We couldn't even get inside the front entrance, so we had to go around. Ally stood behind the cash register, confused as I opened the door and let them in.

"We saw you guys on the Helen Show! I can't believe we're meeting you in person!" two girls said.

"Look this is sweet, but it's already too crowded in here," Ally said kindly. She was so nice to people.

I walked to the top of the staircase and yelled, "If you guys aren't here to buy instruments, get out!" Nobody left though. Instead, they would walk over to a random instrument and ask to buy it. People must be a little desperate to talk to us. I don't know why though.

"Come on Ally, I'll help you."

Customers would ask if we were an item, but we had to tell them no. It's too bad Jimmy wants me to keep this a secret.

After a few hours of working at Sonic Boom, the crowd left and the store was completely empty except for the grand piano on display.

"Austin! We sold every instrument in the store! My dad is going to be so proud!" Ally said happily. Aww! She looks so cute when she's excited.

"How long until the next shipment comes?' I asked

"About two months, so I guess I don't need to work until then."

"Awesome! Wait, do you still want to go home now?" I asked sadly.

"Well, actually... I kinda wanted to stay with you."

"Then lets go home," I said, putting my arm around her.

**_Five Weeks Later_**

I can't believe we've been dating for more than a month. It seems that no matter what we go through, we always stick together. During all those days, Ally was with me. We've been basically living together. Although, once a week Ally and I would go to her house just to check on everything. Dallas hasn't attacked lately, so we wonder what he's up to.

"Finally! My cast is off," Ally said happily as we drove away from the hospital.

"Well, what do you want to do to celebrate?" I asked.

"I don't know... I just wish my dad was here," she said sadly. Her dad went to another convention. It must be hard for her, she seems to really miss him.

"Why don't you call him?" I asked.

"He's always busy and he never answers."

"I'm sure you'll see him soon."

When we got home, I saw a message on my laptop. The paparazzi finally edited their video of us. I wondered why it took them so long. I was starting to think thy wouldn't show it anymore. Oh well. Might as well take a look and get this over with.

_**Teen Scoop**_

_**"We spent some time with the famous Austin Moon and his so called friend, Ally Dawson," the reporter said, "Rumor has it that Ally is the reason why Kira Starr and Austin Moon broke up. We are here to find out if the rumor is true. Here is some of the footage from our cameramen."**_

**_"Ally!" I yelled. On the screen it showed the time when I held Ally in my arms. When she put her arm around me, we looked into each others eyes and the footage stopped there. In the screen, they put a big heart around our faces_.**

"What!" Ally and I both yelled.

_**"I just can't do that," I said, "I love you too much."**_

_**"I love you too Austin," Ally said, hugging me, tightly. The screen stopped there and they surrounded us with hearts.**_

"WHAT!" Ally and I exclaimed again.

_**"Looks like this rumor is true. Now let's go to Marino High to get the opinions from their fellow classmates."**_

_**"Well, honestly, I think Austin is just using Ally to get to me," Kira said. "Our breakup must have been too much for him."**_

_**"Why did you guys breakup?" a reporter asked.**_

_**"I told him it wasn't the same as it used to be and he was devastated. Poor, clueless, Ally Dawson."**_

"F*ck that b*tch," I said quietly. Although, Ally heard me and started laughing, making me smile.

_**"Are you a friend of Ally Dawson?" someone asked Trish.**_

_**"Yes, we're best friends."**_

_**"So, you should know if she's dating someone new right?"**_

_**"Yeah... Austin and Ally are definitely- a couple. They've been great friends ever since they met and I'm sure they- love each other."**_

"I could tell they had to edit that part. Trish would never tell them that, Austin."

"I know Ally, Trish is a good person," I said calmly. The editing was done really poorly anyway.

_**"Last but not least, Dallas."**_

Ally's face got red with anger. I put my arm around her to try and calm her down. Why is it the people we know who are being interviewed? Too bad Dez is in Mexico with his family. He would have made this really interesting.

_**"What do you think about Austin and Ally's romance?"**_

_**"Romance? I wouldn't exactly call it a romance if one of them wasn't in love," Dallas answered.**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"Well, I used to be Ally's boyfriend and we were both desperately in love. Then, when Ally met Austin, she would cry every night about how she wishes she never knew him. After a few days, she rang on my doorbell with tears and said we need to breakup with no explanation. The next day, I saw her with Austin, looking as sad as ever. Sometimes, I would try to talk to her, but the only word she could say was, help." Dallas had fake tears in his eyes, which made his sick lie more believable.**_

"What the hell!" Ally screamed.

_**"You've heard it folks! There are three totally different sides to the story of Austin and Ally. Which one is real is the true question. See you next time on Teen Scoop."**_

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for reading this... interesting chapter of Give Love a Chance. Please review, favorite, and follow for more. **_Remember to use your super awesome typing skills to leave at least five reviews. _**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)**  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Dallas Returns

_Chapter 16: Dallas Returns_

**Author's Note: **Hello world! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my last chapter. I just want to say you guys all rock. Sorry if my chapters might be getting a little more random at some points. It's just that I have so many ideas and I sometimes try to fit them all in a single chapter. _**WARNING: THERE"S SOME MATURE CONTENT IN AUSTIN"S POV.**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

**{Ally's Pov}**

"Ally, we're gonna get through this," Austin said, wrapping his arms around me. Austin is so sweet. But Dallas is such a b*stard! What could I do to hurt Dallas though? I've never seen him sad or care about anything, even back then. If we hurt him physically, he just comes back even stronger than before.

"Thanks Austin," I said with a smile... There's just been one other thing that's been bugging me this whole month. "Austin, you know that song you wrote for me last month?"

"Yeah..." he looked at me confused.

"Why hasn't it been released yet?"

"Oh, Jimmy doesn't want to release it until the whole you and me dating thing dies down. It is a love song after all."

"I hate having to date in secret."

"Me too."

After a few hours of talking and listening to some music, Austin and I decided to go to my house for a little bit. Every time we went to my house, I thought my dad might surprise me, but he was never there. I missed him so much, we never get to spend time together anymore.

When we walked inside, the first thing I saw was the grand piano. I've been aching to play ever since I broke my arm. Mesmerized by the beautiful instrument, I walked to the piano and had a seat. My fingers ran across the white and black keys, remembering all the melodies I would play. With grace and passion, I played and sang a song that I wrote a month ago.

_***You Don't See Me***_

_**I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus**_

_**I'm the sun in your eyes**_  
_**Yet you don't see me**_  
_**I wear no disguise**_  
_**But you don't see me**_

_**I'm a total surprise**_  
_**And you don't see me**_  
_**I'm so agonized**_  
_**That you don't see me**_

_**You don't see me**_  
_**You don't see me**_

"Ally, that was beautiful," I heard Austin say. His voice scared me a little, I guess I forgot I wasn't alone.

"Thanks Austin, but it's nothing compared to what you wrote for me."

"But Ally, you're so talented. I didn't know you were this amazing-" he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

I walked to the door to answer and Austin followed. "What do you-" I couldn't finish my sentence because of who I saw standing there. Immediately, I tried to slam the door on his face, but he held it open.

"Hey, babe... I heard all these rumors about you and Austin dating, but that's not true," Dallas said walking closer and closer to me. I took tiny steps backwards until Austin held me in his arms.

"What if it is?" I asked, scared to death.

"No... you're mine, remember?" he whispered in my ear.

"Leave now," Austin said to Dallas.

"Who's gonna make me?" he said, brushing his hand along the side of my face. This made chills go up my spine. I looked up at Austin, fear clearly in my eyes.

"Just leave us alone," Austin said, "Or I'm calling the cops."

"Geesh, what a wimp. You can't even fight for her yourself," Dallas said with a smile. "Ally, do you really want to be with someone who can't protect you alone?" he asked me, turning my head towards him.

"Don't talk about Austin like that!" I yelled, "He is not a wimp, Austin keeps me safe. He's honest and caring. Two things you never were."

"Come on, Ally, he's no good. You know you love me way more," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

That's when Austin punched him in the face. "Get out! Now!"

"I will... later. Ally, I heard you playing the piano." Dallas walked over to the grand piano and felt the keys. "Still writing your own songs I see. It's a pity you have stage fright." He must be trying to mess with my head.

"Can't you just go home?" I asked, taking slow, tiny steps towards him.

"Give me a good reason why I should," he spoke softly in my ear.

In an instant, Austin stood next to me and pushed Dallas away. "You're not welcome here."

"Now get out," I said, pointing to the door.

"Okay, okay..." he said, slowly walking up to me. "See you on Monday, Ally," he moaned in my ear. Dallas started pecking at my neck, not caring if Austin was there. As an instinct, I stomped on Dallas's foot as hard as I could, making him stop.

"Bye Dallas," Austin said angrily, dragging him out the door.

_**{Austin's Pov}**_

"What a perv," Ally said, sitting on the couch. "I hate Dallas so much! I can't believe I used to have a crush on him." I couldn't help, but smile a little despite what just happened. Ally is always so cute, even when she's mad.

"It's okay now, Ally. He's gone and I'm here," I said, taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks for protecting me, Austin. I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

Again, I found myself staring into Ally's beautiful hazel eyes. I leaned in, getting closer and closer when our lips finally touched. I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her closer to me. We both gave into the kiss and in a few moments, I found myself on top of Ally. Slowly, I moved lower, exploring my beautiful girlfriend. Pecking at her cheeks, then at her neck. From time to time, I scratched my teeth along her skin, having her let out a soft moan. Triumphantly, I smiled as I let my lips wander. My hands moved down Ally's waist and settled on her hips, my fingers lingering on her butt. I moved up, back to her lips, smiling into the passionate kiss. Then, Ally started wandering herself. She nibbled on my ear, then moved to my neck. Ally would also have her teeth lightly brush against my skin, the same way I did with her. Only, she was more tender and gentle.

"Ally..." I groaned quietly.

We kicked off our shoes, to get more comfortable and Ally continued to explore me. After a few minutes, she came back to my lips. My tongue found it's way into her mouth. She matched my movements and soon, I found her playfully tugging at my shirt. So, I started to unbutton it. Her hands roamed among my bare chest, feeling my muscles. I didn't realize I was unbuttoning her shirt until I opened my eyes. Surprised as I was, I just continued. My hands felt Ally's soft and smooth skin as I held her closer to me. This was the first time we kissed without her cast. Now, I could fully explore her. Her hands gently pulled on my jeans and I wiggled out of them. Once again, I moved down to her neck and shoulders. Her skin tasted sweet, like honey. Everything Ally did made me desire her even more. I nibbled the skin on her chest and she let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Austin..." she moaned softly.

My hands moved to her hips, taking off her miniskirt. Now, we were both in our underwear, having such a great time. Of course we wouldn't go any further, we've only been together for a month. But it still felt amazing. Here I was, with Ally Dawson, the girl of my dreams, having the time of my life. My lips found hers again and we both smiled. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair and we continued having our lips dance together with passion. Tonight was a magical night and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with Ally in my arms. "Hey there beautiful," I spoke softly. There were some faint purple spots on Ally's neck and shoulders from last night. I'm pretty sure I had some bruises also.

"Good morning Austin," she replied with a smile.

"Last night was amazing," I said.

"It really was," she said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just gonna write in my book. I want to remember the wonderful time we had last night."

"I wouldn't want to forget either." Wow. Ally looked so sexy in her lacy underwear. I couldn't help myself from staring as she walked to the piano.

"Oh no!" Ally exclaimed, bringing me back to reality.

"What's wrong?" I asked, quickly standing up.

"My book! It's gone!"

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading this chapter of my story. I know the title for this chapter isn't that great, but it's the story that counts, right? Remember to leave a review about anything you want._** I'll need five more reviews before I write the next chapter.**_ I'm so glad people are still reading my story up to now. I can't wait to write more for you guys. Love ya! :)

_***I do not own this song***_


	17. Chapter 17: Dallas's Comeback

_Chapter 17: Dallas's Comeback_

**Author's Note: **I know the title's not great, but it kinda fit the story. Thanks for the all the reviews! I love all you guys. _**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN ALLY"S POV! **_Sorry if you don't like what's gonna happen... Enjoy the drama in this next chapter. :)

_**{Austin's Pov}**_

"Are you sure it's not there?" I asked, knowing what her answer will be. How could her book be gone? We just left it on the piano yesterday before... Dallas!

"No it's not here!" Ally said, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ally, I think Dallas has your book. I'm sorry."

"What! We need to go there right now!" she said, putting her clothes back on.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" I asked, putting my clothes on as well.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I need my book back." I could understand why she wants it back so badly. She writes in that book everyday, secrets, her songs, personal thoughts. If someone read that, they would know everything about Ally and her life.

"Okay, just give me his address."

When we were both in the car, I drove as quickly as I could. We were both hoping he didn't read anything in the book. But it was Dallas, he must have read something already. Otherwise, he wouldn't have taken it in the first place.

"Dallas! Open up!" Ally yelled, banging on the door.

"Hey babe," Dallas said when he opened the door, "I see you've come back to me. Glad I knocked some sense into you last night." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Wait... why wasn't he wearing a shirt?!

"Let go of me," Ally said, struggling to get out of his grasp. Quickly, I pulled Ally away from Dallas and held her in my arms.

"I see you brought him along," Dallas said, giving me a glare. "Well that's just fine baby, we could do it even if he's watching." He cupped the side of Ally's face and leaned in for kiss, so I punched him in the face.

"Just give us back Ally's book so we can leave already," I said. There was a red mark from where I punched him in the face. This sounds mean, but his pain made me feel a little better.

"Book? I didn't take Ally's book," he said with a smile. We all knew he was lying.

"Yeah, you did. Now give it back," Ally said sternly.

"Alright sweetie, I'll give it back. I already read through it anyway."

"You... r-read my book?" Ally asked. I felt so bad for Ally, poor girl.

"Yup, from cover to cover. Three years of your life. I'm surprised you can fit that all into one book and still have space to write in there."

Ally's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Whatever, just give us her book back," I said.

"But first, Ally must do me a favor," Dallas spoke softly, lightly brushing the side of Ally's face.

"What kind of favor?" Ally asked, shaking with fear.

"Why don't you guys come inside? So I can explain." We sat on the couch with Ally in between me and Dallas.

"So Ally," he said putting his arm around my girlfriend making me tense, "sweet, beautiful, amazing, Ally."

"What exactly do you want?" Ally asked Dallas, scooting closer to me.

"Have you heard of the game _***Seven Minutes in Heaven***_?" Oh f*ck no!

"No! You are not touching Ally!" I yelled.

"I was asking Ally," Dallas said, moving even closer to her.

"Uhh... I'd hate to say it, but I'm confused. What is that?" Ally asked. I can't blame her for not knowing. It's an old game and Ally is a good girl.

"Aww... baby, there's no need to worry. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"Austin?" she looked at me worried.

"**_*Seven Minutes in Heaven* _**is game where you lock yourself in a closet with someone and make out with them for seven minutes. Sometimes it's more than just kissing though." I explained, angry.

"How could you think I'd agree to that Dallas!"

"Suit yourself. I'll just show the paparazzi what you wrote about Austin, how you felt on the first kiss you shared, how he's the most amazing boyfriend ever, the love song he wrote for you." Geez, I hate Dallas so much.

She looked me sad and scared. "Ally, either way you're gonna be miserable. I won't be mad if you agree to do this. It's only seven minutes and you'll get your book back after. You can decide," I said.

"I love you Austin." She gave me a peck on the lips. "I'm sorry. You know I'll be thinking about you the whole time."

"I know," I said hugging Ally.

"Ready Ally?" Dallas smiled.

"Wait, give us the book first," I said. He might break his part of the deal if he didn't give it us first. Maybe we could get out of here before anything happens.

"Here," he said, getting her book from a drawer and handing it to me. Wow, was he really that stupid?

"Come on Ally, let's-" I tried to run out with Ally, but Dallas grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast! I still remember what I read. Sure it'll be less believable that I don't have evidence, but I could still tell the paparazzi." What a b*stard!

I looked at Ally and she slowly walked toward Dallas. "I'm sorry Ally," I said.

"It's okay," she said.

"Now, Austin, you can't rescue her now. Lock us in the closet for seven minutes and don't opened the door until the timer stops," Dallas commanded.

"Yeah, I get it. Just get this over with, so we could leave," I replied, basically yelling.

"Okay, okay, come on Ally, let's have some fun. Remember, no resisting," Dallas said, taking her to the closet. Ally looked at me one last time before she went inside. I locked the door behind them and started the timer, ashamed I couldn't do anything to save my girlfriend.

**_{Ally's Pov}_**

Why did Dallas have to take my book? My life is bad enough already, now I have to let Dallas make out with me for seven minutes! I wish Austin and I didn't have to date in secret. His career is already in trouble though, so I have to do this for him.

* * *

Dallas pressed his lips on mine with fiery and passion. He moved his hands on my hips, gripping my butt tightly. I wanted to slap him so bad, but I couldn't. His lips moved to my neck and he would scratch my skin with his teeth. Before I knew it, Dallas was on top of me.

"Come on, Ally. Don't be shy." He put my hands on his muscles making me more uncomfortable.

His hands wandered my body and he started unbuttoning my shirt. Once it was off, he pecked at my chest, letting me release a quiet moan. He tightened his grip and started taking off my skirt. Since it was only seven minutes, he was moving faster than usual, which made me worry even more. Dallas wiggled out of his pants and playfully tugged on my bra with his teeth. I closed my eyes so i couldn't see what he was doing. After a while, I tried to imagine it was Austin, but it didn't feel the same. Dallas attacked me fiercely with only want, while Austin handled me tenderly with love and care. Please tell me this'll be over soon. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I still had my underwear on, thank god. He started nibbling on my ear when finally, I heard the door open.

* * *

"Alright you had your fun! Time's up Dallas!" Austin yelled pulling Dallas off of me. As soon as Dallas was off, I put my clothes on and stepped outside the closet. The light outside revealed purple marks on my skin. It looked too dark and was painful when I touched it.

I ran outside the door and waited for Austin to unlock his car. Once he did, I got in right away and started crying. How could I just let him do that to me without a fight. Well, as long as Austin's career is safe, then I guess I'll go through the suffering. After a few minutes of me sobbing, we were at Austin's house and I didn't realize it. He opened my door and pulled me into a hug.

"Ally, you won't have to do that again I promise. Next time he threatens to tell something to the paparazzi just let him," Austin said looking in my eyes.

"But that would ruin your career wouldn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I care about you more," he said wiping my tears away. Austin handed me my book. "You deserve this. It must have been really hard."

"It was," I said, frowning.

"Don't worry Ally, we'll find a way to get back at him."

**Author's Note: **Hey! I'm so sorry about what Dallas did to Ally. I promise they'll get back at him. Please review and tell me what you think. _**Remember, I'll need five more reviews for the next chapter.**_Just to let you guys know, I won't be able to update until Monday. My family and I are going to be a little bit busier. I promise to update when I get back. See you next time! :)

_***This is a real game. I didn't make it up.***_

Check out my new story on fiction press. I use the same user name. Please read it and review it if you want me to update it more. Let me know if you like it. :)_  
_


	18. Chapter 18: Scrapbook

_Chapter 18: Scrapbook_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. I know it's no excuse, but I've been really busy and a little sick these past weeks. Now that school is almost starting, I may not be able to update as often. Like before, I'll try my best to update every week. I promise not to stop writing this story until it's complete. Thanks so much for your comments from the previous chapter and for being so patient. I wish I could have written this chapter sooner. Enjoy. :)

_**{Ally's**_** Pov}**

Find a way to get back at Dallas? We walked inside to talk more about Austin's plan. "I'm not really in to revenge."

"I know you don't like to do this kind of thing, but he deserves something, after everything he did to you."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, while you were with Dallas, I was looking around his house."

"And?"

"I found this." Austin handed me a blue scrapbook with Dallas's name on it. "I hid it in the car before the seven minutes were up."

As I opened the binder, I saw pictures of Dallas along with his writing. "Wow, Dallas likes scrap booking? That's weird, he never told me about this."

"It's probably too embarrassing for this jerk if he can't tell someone as trusting as you. What a loser. Tomorrow, we are gonna show this to the other guys at school."

"Do you really think we should do that?"

"Why not? He deserves it."

"I agree, he does deserve it."

"Then what's the problem?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Dallas read my book and said he would tell everyone what I wrote in there about us. If we make him upset, he'll break the deal."

"Ally, I don't care if Dallas tells the world that we're dating. You're more important to me than anything."

"Aww... You're so sweet." I gave Austin a hug, then slowly continued with the scrapbook.

"Look at all these pictures of him when he was a kid," Austin said, smiling. There were some baby pictures, some at parties, some with friends, but one specific picture was standing out. There was a little boy in a pink, sparkling dress, wearing a tiara, and waving around a wand.

"No way! Is that Dallas?" I asked.

"I think it is. It says this was taken on Halloween, 2002." After a few minutes of trying to keep a straight face, Austin and I burst into laughter.

"Why would he wear a princess costume?" I wondered, in between giggles.

"I don't know," he said, holding his stomach, "let's continue."

We flipped through many pictures of Dallas and his family. On some of the pages, Dallas's thoughts were written. He wrote about how he felt and how the day went, like what I wrote in my songbook. After we were about half way done, I saw a photo of me and him, taken when we first started dating.

**_My beautiful girlfriend, Ally Dawson, is really something special._**

"Huh..."

"What?" Austin asked, looking at what I was reading. After a moment, he said, "It's true though. You really are special."

"Thanks Austin, but it feels weird coming from Dallas."

"Yeah, I know. Don't let it bother you. That was when you two were still together, anyway. You can't blame him."

Even so, after seeing that picture, I felt like I've had enough. This made me miss the old Dallas a little. He used to be such a gentlemen, but now he's changed in many ways. I miss the times when we would just take a nice walk somewhere or go to the cafe together. But that was all in the past and I must live in the present. Austin is the only one who makes me feel complete and nothing will change that.

The next day, Austin showed the scrapbook to Zack and his other friends. As predicted, everyone made jokes and spread rumors around the school. Students would pass around the scrapbook and take pictures to remember the embarrassing photos.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Dallas asked me in a husky voice. He started twirling a lock of my hair in his fingertips.

"Leave us alone," Austin said, sternly, grabbing Dallas's wrist.

"Calm down. I just wanna know what's going on."

"They're just looking at the scrapbook you made. Nice dress by the way," I replied, casually.

_**{Austin's Pov}**_

After a moment, Dallas yelled, "Moon! Where'd you find that?" He grabbed my shirt with his fist, almost choking me.

"Let go of him!" Ally screeched.

"Geez Dallas. We're even now." I tried to stay calm, but Dallas looked angrier than usual.

"Even? I didn't show Ally's book to the whole school-"

"But what about all the other stuff you did to her. You didn't even apologize for breaking her arm."

"Just give me the book," he said, letting go of me. After pulling the book away from a crowd, he walked up to Ally.

"Um... I'm sorry about your arm... and about everything else I did to you," Dallas sighed, then left. As I saw him walk down the halls, he looked down at the floor and tried to keep away from eye contact.

We were still taking in what just happened. At first, Dallas seemed like his usual self, but then he seemed... almost nice. Was that really Dallas? The Dallas we know wouldn't be able to talk to Ally like that, without making a move on her. Something must be wrong. Was he probed by aliens or something?

"Did we just break Dallas?" Ally asked with a confused look on her face. She always looks so adorable.

"Maybe his pride?" I wondered.

After what happened this morning, Dallas was nowhere to be seen the rest of the day. How could he just apologize and not show his face like that? It's despicable. Wait, why was I thinking about that b*stard who hurt Ally in so many ways? Maybe he was just trying to get in our heads.

"Ally, what do you want to do today?" I asked her. She didn't reply, though.

"Uh... Ally?"

"Huh? Sorry..." she said, embarrassed.

"Dallas is in your mind too, huh?"

"Yeah... It was weird."

"Don't let it get to your head. That's probably what he wants to do."

"Or maybe he realized what a pathetic jerk he is," Ally said, as we started walking to the car.

"Doesn't seem like him."

"But I believe everyone should have a second chance... Then again, it is Dallas we're talking about."

"I still don't trust him. We'll have to wait and see what happens."

Once we got to my house, Ally and I started with our homework. If it wasn't for her, I'd be online right now and getting detention tomorrow. Ally is such a good influence on me. She's like a perfect little angel.

When I looked at Ally, she was working hard on writing the essay due next week. Wow, she's fast. No wonder why she's in the highest classes. Sometimes, I feel like I'm an idiot, compared to her.

"Ally, why don't we take a break?" I asked.

"Sure. How far are you on homework?"

"Done with what's due tomorrow. You?"

"Well, I'm finished with everything for tomorrow and I don't have to write that paper for Monday."

"Geez Ally, could you be any quicker? It's only 5 pm."

"Maybe you're just slow," she said, smiling.

"Alright, alright... Come on, let's go to the park," I said, grabbing my keys. It's random, but I wanted to go outside and relax.

"Why?" she wondered.

"What? I can't take my amazing girlfriend out for a walk in the park?"

"Okay, let's go." she said, blushing.

Once we were there, I held Ally's hand and walked near the grass. It was nice, being alone with her here. There was no one else around, the day was slowly becoming night, it was so peaceful. When the sky was turning orange and pink, Ally and sat on a hill to watch the sunset. I put my arm around her as she nestled up with me.

"The sky looks beautiful at this time," Ally said, gazing into the pink sky.

"It's not as beautiful as you," I replied.

She looked at me with dreamy eyes. Ally was truly stunning. I always found myself lost in her eyes at times like this. We moved closer and closer, only inches apart, until our lips finally met.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the late update. I really hope I find more time to write, but school is starting now. This chapter was like a filler chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it. _**Please leave me a review, you're goal is five before I write the next chapter.**_If you have any ideas on what I should write, you could leave me a review or pm me. I'd love to hear some ideas from you guys. Tell me what you think of this chapter, even if it's bad. Thank you so much for reading. I can't wait to write more. :P


End file.
